Time will tell Revamp
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Sara had a secret no one knew, needless to say they were about to find out. This story was previously added onto here but is currently going through a revamp. Hope everyone that read it before will read again and enjoy it. This story will be a K plus.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note - Hi all welcome to the new and improved Time will tell, I'm Cody and I'm an eleven year old school girl just attempting to make an already great story just that little bit more interesting. The majority of the story line you previously read is still intact just revamped, please read and review and many thanks.

Disclaimer - We don't own CSI, I Cody don't own this story my mom Kayla does, but I have permission to do anything I like to it, so here goes.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was a cold and miserable morning in Las Vegas and Sara Sidle's mood was as equal with the weather. She hated the rain. Sara got very wet at her crime scene and just wanted to have a shower and slip into nice warm clean clothes.

After dropping off her evidence, Sara walked through the corridor heading towards the locker room when Catherine pulled her into her office.

"Hey" exclaimed Sara while being pulled into the older CSI's office " Catherine what is going on?" questioned Sara.

"Lindsay" explained Catherine "she's been suspended from school, she got into a fight with another girl" sighed Catherine rubbing her face.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" questioned Sara rather annoyed at her colleague.

"Well Lindsay told me the fight was with a girl called Taylor" Catherine explained rather irritated "I'm not happy one bit!"

"Oh" Sara mumbled biting her lip "Umm excuse me Catherine".

"Sara?" shouted Catherine after her colleague seeing Sara making a hasty exit.

Sara walked down the corridor towards Grissoms office; Sara was worried if Catherine knew about Sara's secret, Sara thought to herself:

_"No, Catherine could not know who Taylor is, no one knows, not even Grissom, it will be fine stop worrying Sara"._

Sara knocked on Grissom's office door and waited for the answer.

"Enter" shouted Grissom smiling as he saw Sara entering "Oh hi Sara honey nice to see you, what do I have the honour of seeing you for?".

"Well, I need to go early; something's come up" said Sara rather quickly.

"Oh" Grissom said "Can I help you in anyway?".

"No" shaking her head "This is something I have to do on my own, sorry Gil, excuse me".

Before Sara could get out of the office Judy came into Grissom's office and looked at both Sara and Grissom.

"Oh hi Miss Sidle, Mr Grissom" Judy said turning to Sara "I'm glad your here Miss Sidle, Detective Curtis is at reception with a teenage girl who is asking for you".

"Thanks Judy" Sara nodded "Grissom excuse me for a moment".

Sara walked the short distance to the reception and was met by a worried Detective and a miserable teenager.

"Sara I found this young girl wondering the streets of Vegas in a school uniform, which I thought was rather strange at one am in the morning so I took her to LVPD" explained Sofia.

Sofia looked at the girl and then Sara and then carried on talking.

"When I got her back to LVPD she said she was on her way to a family member, so here we are" said Sofia looking at Sara and then Taylor.

"Thanks Sofia" said Sara " Taylor what are you playing at?".

"Like you care" shouted Taylor looking at Sara and Grissom who had arrived.

"Maybe this conversation should continue in my office" Grissom suggested trying to defuse the situation unfolding in front of him and the rest of the lab.

Sara, Taylor and Grissom all walked down the corridor towards Grissom's office.

"Good idea Grissom" sighed Sara "Thanks once again".

"Not a problem Sara, anytime" Grissom said looking directly at Sara and then Taylor.

_"Oh god, everyone knows I don't have family and Taylor said to Sofia she was going to a family member, oh shit! I've got some explaining to do, what will Gil think, we have been dating two years and I've never told him about my thirteen year old daughter, oh shit! Why am I so nervous?_

"Umm Sara you ok?" questioned Grissom rubbing her arm.

"Yes fine" said Sara turning to her daughter "Taylor what the hell are you playing at? Why are you getting into fights and wandering around Las Vegas at one am".

"I don't want to talk about it with him here" Taylor shouted pointing at Grissom.

"I'll leave you two alone" Grissom replied.

Grissom excused himself out of the office and went to get a coffee out of the break room.

"Well?" Sara asked "Are you going to tell me?".

"I got angry at her, she called me a bitch, I only walked in front of her" Taylor explained calmly "She pushed me so I hit her back and now I'm on a week suspension from school, but it was worth it to see that smirk wiped off her face".

Taylor looked over at her mom and then carried on speaking.

"If you must know I was wandering around Vegas to come to you" Taylor said sighing loudly folding her arms over her chest.

" Taylor honey you have got quite a temper, but you hit the daughter of one of my colleagues" explained Sara "Catherine is not happy about it"

"Oh great" Taylor groaned "How much trouble are you in?".

"It's ok, don't worry about it" said Sara "Catherine will understand once she has heard your side of the story".

"Mom, when are you going to tell people about me?" questioned Taylor "Are you ashamed of me?".

"Of course I'm not ashamed of you, you're the best thing that happened to me" Sara said pulling Taylor over in a hug "Would you like to meet my colleagues after shift?".

"Yes please mom" screamed Taylor in sheer delight "I finally get to meet the team you talk about"

"Come on you want something to drink?" asked Sara looking at her watch.

"Yes mom" Taylor replied "Do you think they will like me?".

"Yes of course they will" Sara replied squeezing Taylor's hand "Ok lets go to the break room".

Sara and Taylor walked out of Grissom's office and threw the corridor, Taylor looked around and was utterly amazed at what she saw.

"Wow" Taylor exclaimed "Is this where you work?".

"Yeah it sure is" Sara chuckled "You want the tour later?".

"Yes please, hey who's that hunk down there mom?" Taylor asked pointing towards Greg.

"That's Greg" Sara explained turning to her daughter and kneeling down in front of her " Just try not to say that to him, it will only make his head swell".

"Ok" Taylor giggled winking at her mom "But he is cute".

"Behave yourself Tay" Sara said rolling her eyes at Taylor "Come in here and get your soda".

"Ok mom" Taylor replied "How long you got left on shift?".

"About four and a half hours" Sara sighed "What are you going to do in all that time?".

"Well I've got some homework to do" Taylor groaned "I'm suspended and still get homework".

"I know but if you get it all done, then we can have girly time" Sara said smiling at Taylor.

"Ok" Taylor replied getting her books out of her bag "That will be great!".

"Hey Sara!" Greg shouted "Is it that time already? Your having your break early, you feeling ok?".

"Hi you must be Greg" Taylor asked holding out her hand for Greg to take.

"Yes, umm who are you?" Greg asked shaking her hand.

"Well I'm Sara's daughter" Taylor replied looking up at Sara.

"Come of it, Sara Sidle a mother, if that didn't sound so stupid I would laugh" Greg exclaimed holding his chest in a mock laugh.

"Greg it's true Taylor is my daughter" Sara said seeing the hurt in Taylor's eyes.

"Oh" Greg mumbled "Umm hi Taylor".

"Hi" Taylor replied annoyed "Excuse me a moment".

"Taylor honey you ok?" Sara asked glaring at Greg's head.

"Umm no" Taylor replied quietly looking down at the floor hiding her tears.

"Go and get some fresh air, while I kill Greg" Sara said glaring even more at Greg.

"I'm sorry Taylor; I give you permission to shout at me" Greg said trying to get Taylor's attention.

"Why should I bother?" Taylor asked before looking at Sara "Mom you said people would like me, yeah right!".

"Greg you and your big mouth!" Sara shouted running out the break room looking for Taylor.

"Sorry Sara" Greg shouted from the break room before hitting his head "Stupid!"

Taylor meanwhile had ran from the break room and towards the exit, before she could reach her destination, she bumped into Grissom.

"Hey slow down" Grissom said grabbing hold off Taylor to stop her falling over.

"I'm sorry" Taylor sobbed "I didn't mean to shout at you earlier I was upset".

"Hey not a problem" Grissom replied "come over here a minute, if you don't mind".

"Thank you" Taylor said smiling at Grissom. "Can I ask you a question?".

"You may" Grissom replied "Firstly can I ask you your name? I cant keep calling you girl, can I?".

"My name is Taylor Shannon Sidle" Taylor replied smiling at Grissom "My mom is Sara Sidle".

Sara ran around the corner to find her daughter and boyfriend sitting together and talking. Sara walked over to the both of them slowly, Sara was nervous.

"Oh thank god Tay" Sara said sighing and looking at Grissom "Oh hi honey I see you have met my daughter, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before".

"Its no problem" Grissom replied smiling at Sara "Hey Taylor how you feeling at the moment?".

"Very comfy" Taylor replied mumbling from Grissoms chest "You smell so nice and your so kind".

"Tay, can I introduce you to Gil Grissom?" Sara explained "Gil is my partner".

"Really?" Taylor questioned looking at both adults "How long have you known each other? How long have you been dating?".

"We have known each other fifteen years" Sara explained as Grissom continued.

"We have been dating two years" Grissom said looking at Sara and then Taylor "And it's been the best two years of my life and it's going to get better with you in it too Taylor".

"You mean that?" Taylor asked "Well at least one person likes me mom".

"Why, who didn't like you Taylor honey?" Grissom asked rubbing Taylor's right arm.

"Greg!" Sara said loudly gritting her teeth "If he had brains he would be dangerous".

"Well the next time we get a Decomp case, Greg will get it" Grissom replied winking at Taylor who giggled.

"Gil?" Taylor asked sweetly "Would you mind if I called you dad? I know it's a bit sudden, but I've never had a dad and well don't worry if you feel uncomfortable about it, it was very blunt of me sorry".

"Your so much like your mother, of course you can call me dad Taylor" Grissom replied hugging Taylor gently.

Grissom was in shock after all he had been dating Sara two years and she never mentioned Taylor. Grissom loved the fact that Sara had a daughter and that he could finally help her, but he had a gut feeling that the rest of the teams reactions may vary and upset Taylor. Grissom soon awoke from his slight daydream to Sara talking to him again.

"I'll take that as a compliment shall I?" Sara asked pretending to be offended, instead having a smile on her face.

"Yes I would" Grissom replied "I mean Taylor looks like you, she's a miniature Sara".

"God I feel sorry for you Tay" Sara giggled tickling Taylor on her arm.

"I'm not sorry" Taylor said in between giggles "I couldn't ask for a better mom if I tried".

Suddenly the quiet corridor was filled with Nick coming around the corner moaning and groaning because he had been sent with Warrick to an old peoples home and he knew that as soon as he entered that building all the old ladies would pinch his ass.

As soon as Nick spotted Grissom he stopped moaning at Warrick and vented it towards Grissom himself.

"Grissom never send me to an old peoples home ever again, I got hit on too many times to remember" Nick groaned shaking at the memory "Hey Sara, who's the kid?".

"Taylor say hi to Nick and Warrick" Sara asked her daughter smiling at Nick and Warrick.

"Hi guys, nice to meet you" Taylor said holding out her hand for them to shake.

"Hi" Warrick replied "I could be wrong but are my eyes playing tricks on me I apologise, but I'm sure I'm looking at a miniature Sara?".

"Well you are Warrick" Sara replied "Guys I would like to introduce you to my daughter Taylor".

"Dam your secretive girl" Warrick exclaimed taking Taylor's hand again "Hi Taylor, I see you got your mom's looks".

"That's not all she's got Warrick" Sara said hitting him on the back of the head causing Taylor to laugh.

"Ouch" Warrick groaned "What was that for?".

"For being a smart ass" Sara said winking at Taylor, who smiled back.

Suddenly Catherine's office door opened and the strawberry blonds' head appeared.

"Grissom, why am I the only one doing paperwork tonight?" Catherine shouted from the office ten yards down the corridor.

"Hey Catherine did you get Lindsay sorted?" Nick asked standing beside Taylor who looked nervously at Catherine.

"Oh yeah" Catherine replied sighing loudly "My mom is bringing her too me here, if she thinks she can stay up late and watch TV she has another thing coming".

Taylor froze on the spot when Catherine mentioned the fact that Lindsay was on her way to the lab, Lindsay was the reason why Taylor was suspended.

"Mom?" whispers Taylor "Was that Catherine?".

"Yes Tay it is" Sara replied seeing the nervous face of her daughter "Taylor are you ok? You've gone pale".

"Mom did she also say her daughter was coming to the lab?" Taylor enquires gulping for breath.

"Yes honey" Sara replied touching Taylor's forehead "Do you need some fresh air?".

Taylor shook her head and was just about to say something when she threw up all over Grissom. Everyone stood in shock; Nick was trying not to laugh at the look on Grissoms face.

"Eww sorry" Taylor groaned "I think you should have a shower now, you smell".

"Its ok Tay honey it couldn't be helped" Grissom replied smiling although he felt Ill himself.

"Come on honey lets go get you cleaned up" Sara said smiling at Grissom, Nick and Warrick.

When both Sara and Taylor walked into the locker room Catherine's mother walked through the CSI entrance without Lindsay.

"Excuse me Mr Grissom, can you point me in the right direction of Catherine's office?" Lilly Willows asked.

"Yeah she's just down the hall" Grissom replied pointing in the general direction "Where is Lindsay?".

"She's refusing to get out the car, stubborn child" Lilly sighed looking oddly at Grissom "Mr Grissom I'm afraid to tell you this but you smell!".

Catherine had eventually ventured out of her office and had joined everyone in the corridor.

"Mom where is Lindsay?" Catherine enquired looking at Grissom "Gil why are you covered in sick?".

"Well Sara's daughter got sick and I'm the end result" Grissom replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Sara has a daughter?" Catherine asked once more "You mean to tell me Sara Sidle has a daughter, what's her name? How old is she? Maybe she can be friends with Lindsay".

"Her name is Taylor and she's thirteen years old" Grissom replied knowing fine well what was coming.

"Wait a minute, did you say Taylor?" Catherine asked her voice raising in anger "She's the girl that had a fight with Lindsay".

At that moment Sara and Taylor walked back out of the locker room towards the team gathering in the corridor, Catherine had noticed Taylor and Sara but they hadn't noticed her.

"Thanks mom, I feel loads better, do you think this shirt is to big on me?" Taylor asked cheekily.

"Why you cheeky madam, no it looks ok" Sara replied back happily.

Just as Sara and Taylor reached them in the corridor, Catherine started her full blown anger attack on Taylor and Sara.

"You! Your the one that got my daughter suspended from school" Catherine shouted glaring at Taylor.

"Oh, so you think that your daughter can pick on a girl younger than herself and get away with it?" Taylor shouted back glaring at Catherine as well.

"Sara control your daughter, she's just like you shouts at people when they shouldn't" Catherine snarled clenching her fists in anger.

"No, mom don't bother if Catherine can't except that her daughter is a spoilt brat, then forget it" Taylor replied standing between Catherine and her mom.

Lindsay had walked into the lab and was shocked to find her mom in the middle of an argument with Taylor.

"Mom stop shouting, Taylor's right we were both wrong to fight" Lindsay screamed getting everyone's attention "besides I started it, I've been bullying Taylor for weeks now".

"Catherine, your attitude soon changed when you thought Taylor was the cause of your problems with Lindsay" Nick remarked looking at Lindsay and Taylor.

"Yeah I know" Catherine sighed turning to Lindsay "Your fourteen years old and you were bullying a thirteen year-old, why Lindsay?" Catherine shouted at Lindsay who bit her lip.

"I don't know" Lindsay sobbed "stupidity I guess".

"Mom do you have the keys to your car?" Taylor asked still glaring at Catherine.

"No I came in with Grissom" Sara replied looking at her upset daughter "Sorry baby, why don't you go and sit in Gil's office and I'll be there soon, ok?".

Taylor nodded at Sara before storming off down the corridor, everyone watched as she slammed the door shut. Sara then turned to Catherine and Lindsay, Lindsay was the first to speak.

"Sara, I'm sorry I didn't know that Taylor was your daughter" Lindsay explained touching Sara's hand "Will you ever forgive me? Will Taylor forgive me?".

"Yeah of course I forgive you, but I don't think Taylor will be quite forgiving" Sara replied squeezing Lindsay's hand gently.

"Can I at least try to apologise to her Sara?" Lindsay begged "I would feel even worse even if I didn't try"

"You can try but she's very stubborn, I wonder where she gets it from?" Sara said smiling at Lindsay who smiled back.

"Oh I wonder" Catherine said sarcastically still not entirely happy.

Sara ignored Catherine's comments and walked with Lindsay to Grissom's office, when Sara was out of ear shot everyone started to talk about Taylor being Sara's daughter.

"I just can't understand how Sara kept Taylor away from us for so long?" Nick said "I know for sure we would have gladly helped Taylor with homework or boy trouble"

"Taylor doesn't need anyone to defend her" Warrick remarks smiling to himself "Heck she's Sara Sidle's daughter for Christ sake".

"Gil your awfully quiet" Catherine said walking over to her best friend "Then again so would I when your girlfriend drops a bombshell like that".

"Look I don't care if Sara had ten million kids as long as she was with me" Grissom replied looking at his watch "Now return to your duties before Ecklie catches us".

Everyone went their separate ways, meanwhile Sara and Lindsay were stood outside of Grissoms office wondering whether to bother Taylor. Sara made the decision and knocked on the door and then entered the room.

"Tay honey can I come in? I've got someone hear to talk to you" Sara said looking at Taylor who was very angry still.

Lindsay popped her head around the door frame and started to speak.

"Hi Taylor, I'm sorry I've been such a cow, but I'm so angry at my mom" Lindsay explained smiling at Taylor every so often "I guess I took it out on the wrong person, heck if I knew you were related to Sara Sidle I would never of thought of it".

"Its ok Lindsay, I understand mothers can be so annoying at times, but you have to love them" Taylor said smiling and winking at Sara.

"God you don't know how right you are" Lindsay happily agreed sitting down beside Taylor on the sofa.

Noticing that both girls were talking together and were happy Sara said "I'll leave you two alone".

Sara walked out of the room and closes the door, Taylor waits until the door is closed before speaking to Lindsay.

"Lindsay how's your face where I hit you?" Taylor asked biting her lip "Sorry"

"It's ok, I'll have a bruise there in the morning but I deserve it anyway" Lindsay replied hugging Taylor before letting her go again "Did Sara teach you how to hit like that?".

"Yeah she sure did, ever since I could walk she taught me how to defend myself" Taylor explained laughing at the memory she had.

"Well my dad never taught me anything; he treated my mom like dirt" Lindsay said getting angry before taking a deep breath and turning to Taylor "Do you have a dad?".

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it" Taylor replied loudly and quickly "Sorry Lindsay I didn't mean to shout it's just it's not my place to tell you about him, it's my mom's".

After a very long silence in the room Lindsay decides to speak to Taylor again.

"Ok Taylor I don't want to pressure you" Lindsay said smiling and hugging Taylor.

"Thanks Lindsay, you know when you get to know you, you're not that bad" Taylor replied giggling loudly.

"Hey respect your elders" Lindsay said also laughing loudly.

"Ok I'm sorry" Taylor said laughing now instead of giggling.

"Come on lets go to the break room; it's a lot better than in here" Lindsay said sighing looking at Grissom's foetal pig "And less creepy"

Both Lindsay and Taylor walked out of Grissoms office and walked towards the break room; halfway down the corridor Taylor put her arm through Lindsay's and smiles.

"Lindsay, you don't mind do you?" Taylor asked sighing and pointing to Lindsay's arm "I mean I don't have friends and I only have my mom for company, well actually I've now got Gil too, I've never been able to call anyone dad so it just felt right".

"Not at all, that's what friends do" Lindsay said while smiling "Our mom's are going to have a field day when they see us together".

"Yeah but I don't think your mom likes me much" Taylor sighed "I mean we started shouting at each other and well it wasn't nice".

"Well my mom can be a cow at times, but when she gets to know you she's a pussy cat really" Lindsay laughed at her last comment rolling her eyes as well.

Both Taylor and Lindsay walked into the break room to find all the CSI's drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Catherine looked up from her magazine to speak to both the girls.

"Oh hi Lindsay, Taylor I'm sorry for shouting at you" Catherine explained smiling at Taylor.

"Its ok Catherine apology accepted" Taylor said while smiling at Lindsay.

"So mom, I guess I'm grounded?" Lindsay asked.

"I'll think about it" Catherine said winking at Lindsay.

"Mom, I was talking to Lindsay when I let slip about my dad, sorry" Taylor said moving closer towards Grissom.

"It's ok, it's about time everyone knew" Sara sighed while looking at the people she called family.

"Sara if it's too personal we don't want to know" Catherine said sitting down at the table with Lindsay beside her.

"No it's ok" Sara said smiling at Catherine" I was twenty-one and thought I had found the love of my life".

Sara looked over at Taylor before carrying on, Taylor looked at her mom and just nodded.

"He was older than me by ten years, he said he would give me the world" Sara sighed "I was stupid enough to believe him, well a few months into the relationship I found out I was pregnant".

Again Sara looked over at her daughter holding on to Grissom's hand, it felt weird for Sara too see Taylor holding Grissom's hand but she knew how much Taylor wanted a dad in her life.

"Well he told me that I was just a fling, he had a family, a wife and two kids, I had no idea he was married with kids, then he dumped me" Sara was close to tears when Nick spoke.

"What a jerk!" Nick shouted looking around the room to find shocked faces at his outburst, he then turned back to face Sara who now had tears in her eyes "I'm sorry Sara, please continue".

"Sara are you ok?" Catherine asked the clear sense of worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just need to get this off my chest" Sara replied smiling weakly and Catherine.

"Nice chest it is too" Greg bellowed slapping his head at his stupid comment "Sorry that was inappropriate".

"If I really wanted to be hit on Greg" Sara shouted "I would of gone down to a strip club and strutted my stuff".

"God Greg you really are a muppet" Taylor said glaring at Greg "First you laughed because I'm Sara's daughter and then when my mother is pouring her heart out you make snide comments".

"You were saying" prompted Grissom not wanting to see Taylor's anger in full flow once again.

"Well once Taylor was born, I told him every single thing about her, from what her first words were, to her first day at school" Sara sighed.

Sara looked around the room again and then carried on talking.

"When Taylor was three years old he told me that he didn't want anything to do with her, he said as far as he was concerned Taylor was a mistake and that is all she would ever be" Sara groaned looking at Taylor.

"Well he does sound a jerk, I hope he got his comuppance" Lindsay asked holding her mom's hand.

"He sure did, his wife left him and his kids don't have anything to do with him" Sara replied laughing inside.

"Sara can I come over to yours for a sleepover?" Lindsay asked looking from Sara to her own mom.

"Weren't you two having a fight at school earlier?" Sara questioned looking at the teenagers.

"Yes mom, but we have become friends" Taylor replied looking at Lindsay then her mom "Actually Lindsay is my only friend".

"Oh I thought you had loads of friends, sorry honey. Well if you want to girls, but we do need to go shopping" Sara said smiling when she heard groans from the teenagers.

"Sara do we have room for the both of them at the house?" Grissom enquired looking at the two happy teenagers.

"Dam I never thought of that, Taylor's always been at my apartment never at the house" Sara replied biting her lip in concentration "Well you could always sleep on the sofa Gil".

"Thanks, what about you Sara?" Grissom asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"Well there is the guest room" Sara said smiling at Grissom "Room enough for two adults".

Sara laughed when she saw the looks of disgust on Taylor and Greg's face.

"That sounds cosy" Catherine said which received a shout of disgust from Lindsay.

"Mom behave yourself" Lindsay exclaimed rolling her eyes and shaking her head "Honestly"

Everyone bellowed with laughter Taylor then turned and spoke to her mother and Grissom.

"Well as long as you don't come to me in the next few months and say I'm going to have another sibling" Taylor said "because I will know how it happened, where and when".

"Well this conversation changed a lot from friends to babies" remarked Warrick shaking his head.

"What's wrong Warrick, you embarrassed?" Greg asked snorting with laughter.

"No, but you will be when I kick your ass" Warrick replied smiling at Greg.

"Children" Grissom interrupted shaking his head "Don't make me put you over my knee".

"Actually I'm sure Sara would prefer that Grissom" Nick remarked giggling to himself.

"You're so dead Nicky" Sara growled "Please remember there is two teenagers in the room, you moron".

"Hey come on guys" Catherine said holding up her hands "We shouldn't be fighting each other".

"Maybe not but it's fun" Sara remarked wiggling her eyebrows "It's so funny watching Nick squirm".

"I don't squirm" Nick groaned "I try to fight back but with the Sidle maniac hitting you, it would look like squirming".

"Aww nick, you scared of my girlfriend?" Grissom asked chuckling to himself.

"Of course I am" Nick replied "Especially when she gets angry".

"I don't always get angry" Sara protested folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah and Greg's the Queen of England" Warrick said laughing loudly.

"What is it, gang up on Sara time?" Sara asked pouting looking at Grissom.

"No honey" Grissom replied stroking Sara's hand "Now would the newly formed Queen of England and the rest of you get back to work before Ecklie catches us?".

"What are we supposed to do?" Lindsay enquired looking at her mom and Sara "Twiddle our thumbs?".

"No homework" shouted both Sara and Catherine from the corridor.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was now seven am and it's officially the end of shift, Sara and Catherine walk back into the break room to find two teenage girls fast asleep on the break room floor.

"Catherine look" whispered Sara "how cute is that?".

"Aww that's really cute" Catherine asked smiling "What does Taylor have in her hand?".

Sara looked at her daughter sleeping and then smiled and turned to speak to Catherine.

"It's a small teddy bear" Sara explained "She's had it since birth, she's really attached to it, I can't seem to get her to get rid of it"

"Well if it's important to her, then let her keep it" Catherine replied smiling at Taylor.

"Yeah but don't you find it weird" Sara asked "I mean a thirteen year old still clutching a teddy bear".

"Not at all, I still do it, I'm not getting into my age though" Catherine replied giggling.

Greg wandered into the break room and announced is arrival rather loudly.

"Hello ladies" Greg bellowed happily "Are we ready for home? I know I am".

"Greg keep your voice down, Lindsay and Taylor are asleep" Sara whispered looking at the two teens.

"Too late I'm already awake" Lindsay mumbled groaning and stretching.

"Which moron woke me up?" Taylor grumbled.

"I would happen to be that moron" Greg replied smiling innocently at Taylor.

"Well thanks a lot, don't you have a quiet control on your mouth Greg?" Taylor enquired huffing and puffing as she sat up.

"Taylor be nice" Sara said "I know you're not a morning person but don't take it out on Greg, he can't help it if he's a Muppet".

"Hey Sara, don't gang up on me" Greg groaned "It's not nice"

"Greg your a big boy, get used to it" Catherine replied patting Greg on his shoulders.

"Miss Willows, Miss Sidle my office now" Ecklie shouted from the corridor.

Once Ecklie was out of hearing distance, Catherine looked at Sara and started to mumble under her breath.

"Oh great what have we done wrong now?" Catherine mumbled receiving a shrug of the shoulders from Sara.

Both Sara and Catherine left Taylor and Lindsay in the break room with Greg and walked the short distance to Ecklie's office. Catherine knocked and then they both entered.

"Both of you sit down" Ecklie said angrilly "Am I correct, but were the both of you shouting at each other in the lab again?".

"No Ecklie" Catherine explained "I was shouting at Taylor and she was shouting back".

"Who is Taylor?" asked Ecklie.

"Taylor is my daughter Ecklie" Sara said grinning proud of her daughter.

"So not even your child can control their temper while in this building" Ecklie snarled pointing at Sara.

"Wait a minute Ecklie" Sara replied loudly "it wasn't Taylor's fault, Catherine told you she started it".

"Even so Miss Sidle, you know you should control any visitors to this lab" Ecklie replied glaring at Sara.

"Conrad, everything was fine until I shouted at Taylor, this conversation is totally out of order" Catherine interjected.

"Even so I have no choice but to suspend Miss Sidle for a month with no pay" Ecklie explained smugly looking at Sara.

"You have got to be kidding me Ecklie" shouted Sara "I haven't done anything to deserve this".

"On the contrary, you know that visitors who are known to you are under your control at all times" Ecklie explained as if he was reading it of a piece of paper.

"Well if that's the case Conrad, you best suspend me too, I'm as much to blame as Taylor is" Catherine said staring Ecklie out.

"Fine Miss Willows, you're on a months suspension with no pay as is Miss Sidle, don't worry I'll inform your supervisor" Ecklie replied smirking clearly happy with himself.

Sara and Catherine got up and walked out of Ecklie's office and started their way back to the break room.

"What a jerk!" muttered Sara loud enough for just Catherine to hear.

Catherine giggled and followed Sara into the break room to collect their daughters and to start their month suspension.

TBC

Well I hope everyone sees the improvement on this story, after all I am eleven years old just trying to improve an already cracking story. Please read and review, which many of you had done previously, but hopefully you will enjoy this story once more.

Cody xx


	2. Chapter 2

Sara waited until Taylor had gathered all her school books and put them in her bag, Sara and Taylor then walked from the break room towards the exit, followed by Catherine and Lindsay. Lindsay and Taylor were laughing and joking, as were Sara and Catherine. All four of them rounded the corner and Sara came face to face with Phil, Taylor's dad. Phil glared at Taylor and then turned to Taylor.

"You're coming with me!" Phil said directly to Taylor.

Taylor stood her ground, looking at her mother and then glaring at Phil.

"No I'm staying right here" Taylor replied definitely.

"I see you're just as stubborn as your mother" Phil snapped pointing at Sara.

"Who the hell are you to speak to me like that?" Taylor enquired folding her arms over her chest.

"I happen to be your father" Phil replied loudly and angrily.

"Oh really? You could of fooled me, for ten years you haven't bothered about me" Taylor said loudly "And now that your wife and kids have left you, you think that you can come back to me and mom, ha think again".

"Watch your tongue" Phil said harshly.

"Why? What you going to do about it old man?" Taylor asked.

"I'll show you what I can do" Phil replied while smacking Taylor across the face.

"Get out Phil, you will never get Taylor now" Sara spat in Phil's face.

"I'm not going anywhere" Phil replied standing firm and folding his arms across his chest.

"Get lost old man, if you think I could ever call you dad, you have got some serious mental issues" Taylor said from the crouching position on the floor.

"Why you little bitch, what didn't the first slap teach you a lesson?" Phil growled raising his hand again.

"I told you whatever you say or do it don't affect me, you're just a jerk!" Taylor snarled standing up beside Catherine.

"Phil look just go, unless you want to spend a night in a cell" Sara said sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go but don't think for one second that this is over Sara, it's not by a long run" Phil replied while being escorted out the building by security.

Taylor, Sara, Catherine and Lindsay watched as Phil was taken out the lab, Catherine turned to Taylor who had her head facing the floor.

"Taylor you ok hun?" Catherine asked lifting Taylor's chin up.

"Umm, no that really hurt" Taylor sobbed rubbing at her tear stained eyes.

"Aww come here sweetie" Sara said pulling Taylor into a hug "You going to be ok? Don't worry he will never get near you again".

"Mom, I kind of feel really sick" Taylor mumbled "Oh god ... Eww".

Grissom came around the corner and jumped out the way of Taylor being sick.

"Clean up on aisle four" Grissom said to Taylor "Well at least you missed me this time".

"That was funny, you always seem to be able make me smile" Taylor giggled.

"I enjoy doing it Taylor" Grissom said while winking at Taylor.

"What are your four ladies up to?" Grissom asked looking at his watch seeing it was time to go "Why did Ecklie suspend the both of you again?"

"Well because Catherine and Taylor stood in the lab shouting" Sara sighed "Ecklie has suspended me and Catherine".

"Right ok then" Grissom replied not happy one bit "Conrad Ecklie is a down right arse!"

"Couldn't have put it better myself to be honest" Catherine said while looking at Taylor and receiving a hug from Lindsay "Gil can we just go to your office for a second?".

Gil nodded and walked with Catherine, Sara, Lindsay and Taylor to the break room. Catherine, Sara and Grissom's left Lindsay and Taylor at the break room and headed towards Grissoms office. Grissom opened the door and allowed both the girls inside.

"Well what can I do for my two favourite CSI's" Grissom asked winking at Sara and Catherine.

"Stop flirting with me Gil" Catherine said while Sara giggled.

"I wasn't Catherine, I was paying you a compliment, oh forget it" Grissom sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Well back to the point in hand" Sara said trying to get the conversation back on track "Gil, can me and Catherine use our holiday hours so we can take a breakaway with the girls".

"Well I don't see why not, we are going to have to cope without you for four weeks what's another three weeks going to do?" Grissom explained looking at both Sara and Catherine's time sheets.

"Wait did you say three weeks" Catherine asked looking at Sara "How did we manage that?".

"Working overtime Catherine" Grissom replies as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gil, behave we can gang up on you" Sara said giggling loudly.

"Oh can you please wait till you get home" Catherine groaned shaking the image out of her head.

Gil, Sara and Catherine laughed with each other before going to get Taylor and Lindsay from the break room, Sara, Catherine, Lindsay and Taylor decided to go away to London for five weeks, away from the troubles of Las Vegas.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Catherine, Sara and the girls arrive back from London five weeks later, walking to go and get their luggage Taylor and Lindsay run off to claim their luggage and leave Sara and Catherine behind walking very slowly.

"Remind me never to do that again" Sara groaned rubbing the bottom of her back.

"Don't worry I'll remind you" Catherine replied also rubbing her back "I'm absolutely knackered, Sara can I ask you a question?".

"Yeah" Sara sighed after getting a knot out of her back "What's on your mind?".

"Well how can a person, who loves someone" Catherine asked quickly "Keep her daughter from him?".

"I was embarrassed, I was worried Gil would hate me" Sara replied sadly "I know I was stupid about keeping Taylor a secret for so long".

"Do you regret having Taylor?" Catherine asked smiling at the fourteen year old brunette giggling with Lindsay.

"Of course I don't" Sara replied loudly biting her lip "I regret not telling my friends and boyfriend I had a fourteen year old daughter".

"Well don't have any regrets" Catherine assured Sara while rubbing her new found friends right hand "Gil adores Taylor and Taylor adores Gil".

Sara and Catherine join the two over excited teenagers and they all walk out of baggage claim and spot a very happy Greg, who looked like he hadn't had one ounce of sleep for over a week.

"Catherine, Sara your chariot awaits" Greg replied giggling at the two excited teenagers and two very tired adults " You enjoy yourselves?".

"Umm, ask me again later once I've recovered" Sara sighed rubbing her tired aching neck "Or better yet don't bother".

"Hi Greg, did you like the postcard?" Taylor asked happily "It was of the London Eye, we went on it too it was amazing".

"I know you actually mentioned it in the postcard six times" Greg replies nodded is head at Sara and Catherine knowing why they looked like zombies "Everyone is looking forward to seeing you".

"So how much overtime have you done then Greg?" Lindsay asked trying not to giggle.

"I've worked three days straight and feel so awake, that's probably cause of all the coffee I've been drinking, why you asking?" Greg enquired.

"It's because you have some kind of sauce down your shirt and your hair is all over the place" Lindsay replied giggling along with Taylor.

"Oh great and Grissom said I looked ok" Greg moaned licking his hand and trying to smooth is hair down.

"Can we go my feet are killing me and I need some decent coffee" Sara begged.

"Yeah ok would you beautiful ladies please follow me?" Greg laughed when he received giggles from Taylor and Lindsay and groans from both the adults.

Meanwhile at the lab Nick was pacing the floor while Warrick, Grissom were sat at the table and Jim was at the coffeepot.

"God Grissom, they should of landed by now, I want to give Taylor her birthday present" Nick said looking at his watch for the tenth time that morning.

"Nick anyone would think it was your birthday, calm down and sit down, your making the room look untidy" Warrick explained looking around the extremely tidy break room.

"I noticed the postcard, how many times did the girls mention the London Eye?" Brass asked from the coffeepot" Anyone for coffee?".

"No!" Grissom, Warrick and Nick replied loudly before groaning.

Jim looked up from his coffee and realised that the guys had been working non stop and must have been drinking coffee non stop. Greg, Sara and Catherine and the girls arrive at the lab and walk down to the break room.

"I can't wait to see my dad" Taylor said jumping up and down "I've missed his daft stories about bugs, that's all he told me about for the first two days he knew me".

"Yeah I wonder how Warrick is?" Catherine said sighing happily "I mean actually I don't know what I mean".

"Aww, Catherine has a crush on Warrick" Taylor whispered to Lindsay or so she thought.

"Miss Sidle would you like to reach the age of fifteen?" Catherine asked while smiling at Taylor.

"Yes please Aunty Catherine" Taylor replied batting her eyelids.

"I'll give you Aunty Catherine young lady" Catherine replied playfully tapping Taylor on her bottom.

"Now, now ladies" Greg said "It will only lead to trouble".

"Yeah and I don't want to argue with young Miss Sidle here" Catherine said nudging Taylor's arm "Because I'll only get shouted at or worse hit".

Catherine and Taylor looked at each other and then started laughing and walked into the break room and as soon as Nick saw them he sighed, he could finally relax.

"Oh finally your here" Nick said settling down in his chair "I was about to send out a search party".

"Nice to see you too Nick, hey Warrick, hi Jim" Taylor said locking eyes on Grissom "Dad I'm so glad too see you, have you grown a beard?".

"Yes I have what do you think?" Grissom asked stroking his beard.

"I think it makes you look old personally" Taylor replied shrugging her shoulders before pointing towards Sara " But I'm not the one that's going to be rubbing my face there".

"Taylor Shannon Sidle behave yourself" Sara said staring open mouthed at Taylor before turning to Gil "I like it Gil".

"Sara she gave me an honest answer don't get on at her" Grissom replied smiling "Anyway we have a surprise for you Taylor".

"Really what is it?" Taylor enquired looking around the room "Can I have it now?".

"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise and no you will have to wait, we all need to go on a drive" Grissom replied rolling his eyes at Taylor.

"Interesting, well come on get a move on" Taylor said walking towards the break room door "My surprise is waiting".

"Oh this should be good" whispered Greg to Warrick and Nick who then nodded.

Everyone walked out the break room down the corridor to the exit and into the car park. In the lab car park Taylor was protesting to get into the car especially when she saw the blindfold in Grissoms hand.

"Why do I have to wear a blindfold?" Taylor moaned and ducked away from Grissom.

"If I don't put the blindfold on it will ruin your surprise" Grissom explained to the teenager still dodging the blindfold "Please Taylor put it on".

"Fine but this best be a good surprise" Taylor replied still backing off from Grissom.

Sara and Catherine looked at each other and smiled when they saw Taylor trying to dodge Grissoms blindfold.

"Taylor stop pouting and allow your dad to put that blindfold on" Sara said smiling while looking over at Catherine who had the same expression on her face.

Everyone got into their cars and followed Grissom's SUV to the house, during the days were the guys weren't working they had been helping Grissom decorate and build furniture for Taylor's room at Grissom's and Sara's house.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Taylor impatiently asked "Because I really have to pee".

"We are here, but don't take that blindfold off just yet and let me help you out the car" Grissom explains to the fidgeting teenager.

Grissom helps Taylor up the driveway to the front door, into the living room, up the stairs and opens the door to her new bedroom.

"You may now remove your blindfold" Grissom said while standing clear of the door.

"Thank you... wait oh wow, is this? This my room?" Taylor asked looking at Grissom.

"Yeah it sure is, I want both you and your mom to live with me here, would you like that?" Grissom asked hoping the answer would be yes "It just seems daft that you still stay at the apartment and not here with us".

"Yes, yes and triple yes" Taylor squealed with delight before running into her room "This is amazing it's got everything a teenager needs, thanks dad, thanks guys".

Grissom looks over at Sara who is smiling from one ear to the other, the rest of the evening goes smoothly with everyone enjoying refreshments and having general chit-chat until it is time for everyone to go.

"Well see you tomorrow guys" Grissom said while looking at Taylor and Sara fast asleep on the sofa "For Taylor's birthday party, poor kids got to go to school tomorrow too".

Everyone says their goodbyes and went on their way, Grissom carries firstly Taylor to her room and lies her on her bed and then returns to get Sara from the sofa and take her to their bedroom.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The next morning at seven am Taylor is demanding that she doesn't want to go to school, while Sara was in the bathroom, which if Taylor remembered correctly is where her mom spent most of her time in London.

"Do I have to go to school; it is my birthday after all" Taylor pleaded batting her eye lids at Gil.

"No school, no party" Grissom replied.

"Aww but dad" Taylor whined "I don't want to go to school".

"Taylor Shannon Sidle do as your told" Sara shouted from within the bathroom.

"Fine, do I have to catch the bus? Can't I make my way to Lindsay's and get a lift with Catherine" Taylor enquired holding her hands together begging to her dad.

"Ok, just don't stop for anything, go to Catherine's and to school and we will see you after, I'll come and pick you up" Sara said still from inside the bathroom.

"Ok I'll see you outside school, bye mom hope you feel better soon" Taylor said concerned for her mom "Bye dad".

Taylor walked to Lindsay's and discovers that both herself and Lindsay will be walking to school as Catherine's car is in for repairs, Taylor and Lindsay never made it too school, a phone call to both Sara and Catherine alert them to the problem.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Lindsay suddenly woke up in a place she didn't recognise and started to panic when she couldn't see Taylor.

"Ouch my head is killing me" Lindsay groaned rubbing her forehead and looking around for her best friend "Taylor where are you?".

"Shut up in there" came the voice from the other side of the door.

"Lindsay you ok, god why is my head hurting?" Taylor moaned looking around the dark room "Where the hell are we?".

"I don't know where here is" Lindsay sobbed holding herself tightly "We could be anywhere".

Meanwhile at the lab, Sara and Catherine were crying and shouting at Jim and Sofia.

"Where the hell could they be?" Sara screamed at Brass and Sofia "Shouldn't you be out looking for them?".

"Sara, we have all available officers out, searching Vegas" Sofia replied sighing and looking at the anxious mothers "Look I'm just as anxious to get them home too".

At that moment Grissom turned on the TV and the news came on. Sara and Catherine turned and looked at the TV.

"Newsflash, two missing teenagers Lindsay Willows and Taylor Sidle both fourteen missing since seven thirty am, if anyone has any information please contact Las Vegas Police" Pat Field the news reported announced "Now follows a photo of each girl and description of what they were wearing".

"Who gave them a photo of Taylor and Lindsay" Catherine asked taking deep slow breaths.

"We did Catherine they needed a photo to show the people of Vegas" Sofia explained "We used their school photos".

Everyone then turned their attention back to the TV.

"Lindsay Willows was last seen wearing her school uniform, from Las Vegas High and carrying a blue backpack, Lindsay is five foot six and has shoulder length blonde hair" Pat wiped a tear away from her eyes, before continuing "Taylor Sidle was also last seen wearing her school uniform from Las Vegas High and carrying a pink backpack, Taylor is five foot five and has brown shoulder length hair".

"Those descriptions are very accurate; thanks Jim" Sara said smiling threw tears at Jim.

"It wasn't me who did the descriptions of the girls it was Sofia" Jim said pointing to Sofia who was now sobbing.

"I just hope we find them soon" Sofia said wiping at her tears "We just have too".

Back at where Lindsay and Taylor are being held both girls looked around the room trying to find an escape route.

"Can you move Taylor?" Lindsay asked Taylor while sitting up.

"No, my wrists are tied and I feel so cold" Taylor sighed "If only we had our cell phones we could send a message to the lab".

"Well whoever has got us, doesn't think of checking their hostages" Lindsay smirked while going into her blazer pocket and pulling out her phone "I might not get a signal, but the GPS should still work".

"Good I'm glad you didn't leave your phone in your bag like I did" Taylor groaned "Well this is turning out to be a great birthday".

Lindsay looked over at Taylor who sniffed; Lindsay wasn't tied up like Taylor so she went over to comfort her best friend.

"Sorry Taylor, here I can stand let me give you a hug" Lindsay said standing up and searching her blazer pocket "What else do I have in my pocket? Nail clippers?".

"Nail clippers? Lindsay get over here and try to cut this off me" Taylor said thrusting her hands up the air.

"Hey what's going on in there, don't make me come in there you will regret it" the voice growled rattling the door.

"I recognise that voice Lindsay, I've heard it somewhere before" Taylor said while looking at the closed door and then the window "I wonder if we can get out that window? Come on Lindsay".

"It looks like it's shut tight, wait I can hear movement coming to the door" Lindsay whispered biting her nails.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

At the lab Greg runs into the break room and speaks to Grissom, causing everyone to jump in shock.

"Grissom, Officer Daighton has found the girls backpacks and they need some CSI's for...umm they just need us ok" Greg said looking at Sara, Catherine and Sofia.

"Sara, Catherine, Sofia you stay here" Grissom said sighing when he got sobs from all three women.

"Grissom, find those girls and whoever did this or I will hunt them down and kill them myself" shouted Sofia after Grissom.

Grissom walked out of the break room leaving three very upset and worried women.

"Oh please let them be ok" sobbed Sara but stopped instantly when her phone started to ring, caller withheld ID "Sidle, Taylor is that you?".

"You would love it to be, sorry but Taylor can't come to the phone right now" the male voice on the other end said "Besides if she gets any funny ideas the next time you will see her and Miss Willows they will be in the morgue".

"Who is this?" Sara shouted down her phone "Why did you take Taylor and Lindsay? What have they done to you?".

"Sara let me speak to them" Catherine said taking the phone off Sara "Look jerk, give us our daughter's back and I promise you won't regret it".

"Touchy Miss Willows, let me remind you who has got your daughter and her best friend held hostage" the male voice laughed "Anyway I've got plenty of ways to torture them, how about I start by...".

"Look please don't hurt them, please" Catherine begged "We will do anything".

"I'm sure you would" the male voice laughed again "I'll ring you back in the next hour for my terms".

"Hello, hello he hung up" Catherine said before she started sobbing.

"That's it I can't take this anymore" Sofia screamed before storming out the break room "You two coming?".

Sara and Catherine just looked at each other and shrugged and followed Sofia to her car in the parking lot.

"Wait my phone is beeping" Catherine said looking at her phone just as they were at the doors of the lab.

_Mom,_

_I don't know where we are, but whoever has us is to dumb to check our pockets. We are ok considering, I can't believe that I could send this message with the signal and everything, please send our love to everyone, the next part is for Sara to read..._

_Mom,_

_God I miss you, I think I know who it is, I recognise the voice, he was talking on the phone earlier, I think... it's Phil. Mom I'm so scared try and find us, I cant say how much I miss and love you through this message but when I see you again I'll tell you every single day._

_Hope to see you soon lots of love Taylor and Lindsay_

_Ps DO NOT try to ring or send a message back, he could hear it and we would be in trouble xxxxxxxx_

Sara was about to step out of the lab when her worse fears came true, she eventually recognised the voice on the phone and knew that Taylor's suspicions were correct.

"Oh god why didn't I recognise that voice" Sara gasped before running into the lab and the nearest bathroom.

"Oh god is Sara ok?" Sofia said while running back into the lab closely followed by an even more concerned Catherine.

"Sara hun you ok?" Sofia said from the other side of Sara's closed bathroom door "You want us to phone Grissom?".

"Yes" Sara replied coming out the toilet door "I was never like this never mind".

"Sara what were you going to say?" Catherine asked "We are all friends here, please tell Sofia and me we are worried".

Taylor and Lindsay sat huddled together wondering if their message got to their mothers.

"So do you think they received the message?" Taylor said while looking at Lindsay who was trying to open the only window in the room.

"Yeah I hope so" Lindsay replied before grunting loudly "God dam this window".

"Lindsay come please sit down" Taylor begged "Look try and get some sleep we will take shifts ok?".

"I don't need to sleep, I need to get out of this hell hole" Lindsay replied hitting the window with her fist "I can't take it anymore, let us out for god sake you deluded man".

"Lindsay please stop, we don't know what he's capable off" Taylor cried wrapping her arms around her body.

"Oh Taylor please don't cry, look you have started me off now" Lindsay said also starting to sob while holding on to her best friends hand.

"I'm trying to but" Taylor sobbed "I miss everyone, especially my mom and dad".

Both girls held each other and cried always keeping an eye on the door.

Meanwhile back at the lab Catherine and Sofia are attempting to get the truth out of Sara.

"I don't want to talk about it Catherine, I'm more concerned about my daughter" Sara said folding her arms across her chest.

"We are all concerned about Taylor and Lindsay, but we can equally be concerned about you, now tell us" Sofia said pointing her finger at Sara as she spoke.

"Fine, I'm eight weeks pregnant satisfied?" Sara replied sighing and rubbing her hand over her face.

"Sara this is good news" Catherine smiled and then re-considered "Under the circumstances, does Gil and Taylor know?"

"Gil does, but we were going to tell Taylor tonight at the party" Sara sobbed looking down at her somewhat wet shirt "Oh dam these hormones".

"Look that guy is going to phone back in twenty minutes lets see if we can locate where the girls are" Sofia suggested rubbing Sara's right arm "I take it Lindsay's phone has GPS?".

"Yeah so does Taylor's I made sure I brought one for each of them" Catherine replied "Glad I did now"

"Ok, let's see if Archie can locate them, then maybe we can get them before he gets any ideas" Sofia shook with her last words she couldn't bare to think of what the girls were feeling at that time.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Taylor and Lindsay failed to get any sleep and were getting really worried so were once again trying the window in the room. As they were trying the window again Taylor heard heavy footsteps approaching the room.

"Oh god Lindsay, I can hear footsteps coming closer, he's coming to get us" Taylor whispered "Quick try that window again at least you can escape and find help".

"I'm not leaving you; whatever happens we do it together" Lindsay replied hugging Taylor while the shook uncontrollably in fear.

"If I hear anymore out of the both of you, you will so regret it" the voice laughed loud and evilly "And I may enjoy it".

Both Taylor and Lindsay looked at the door and then turned their concentration to the window, their only escape.

"I've managed to push the window, come on we both go or not at all" whispered Lindsay while looking back at the door.

"Ok, but don't say a word, he may hear us" Taylor whispered as she helped Lindsay onto the windowsill and out of the window.

"Hey Taylor, you coming or not" Lindsay asked rather loudly.

"Yes and I told you to keep your voice down" Taylor whispered "If we get caught god knows what he would do to us".

"Come on Taylor; let's get out of here" Lindsay whispered before she stopped in her tracks and looked up at the window "Shit I hear the door opening quick hide, run towards the trees".

"Where the hell are you? do you think that was clever?" the voice shouted angrily "When I find you, you're both going to be so sorry".

"God Lindsay, he's going to find us" Taylor whispered "If he finds us, oh crap".

"What Taylor?" Lindsay asked looking at Taylor whom had slipped on mud and was struggling to get up.

"Quick hide further in" Taylor whispered pointing to the woods "At least you can escape and bring people here".

"No, Taylor I'm sticking with you" Lindsay said whispering "Besides whatever he does to you he can do twice and get charged double".

Lindsay helped Taylor to her feet and both of them ran hand in hand into the dark dense woods.

"You think that hiding in the trees, is a good idea do you?" the voice asked "Bad mistake, ready or not here I come".

Taylor and Lindsay ran in fear, they didn't know where they were going but they didn't care.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

At the crime scene Nick, Warrick, Greg, Grissom and Jim were searching the area for any evidence they could find.

"Nick, I've got blood over here" Greg said looking around the scene "Grissom?".

"I heard you Greg, take a sample and get it too the lab" Grissom instructed shaking his head in worry "Taylor left her cell phone in her backpack, but Lindsay's is not here maybe just maybe she took it with her?".

"Grissom you do realise if Lindsay has her phone we can track it" Warrick said getting rather excited "If she is anything like Catherine she will think of someway of getting in contact with us".

"Guys I've got more blood over here" Nick said waving at the spot where he found it "I'm getting a sample".

"Right back to the lab to process and calm down three upset women" Grissom suggested turning to Jim his best friend "Jim you ok?".

"Umm, just had a phone call from Sofia" Jim explained rubbing his neck "They received a call from the kidnapper, he's phoning back in fifteen minutes with his demands, oh and good news Lindsay does have her phone and made contact".

"Oh thank god" Grissom, Nick, Greg and Warrick sighed happily.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Back at the lab Archie was surrounded by Sara, Catherine and Sofia hoping that Archie could locate Lindsay's phone through the GPS.

"Well Archie can you track Lindsay's phone?" Catherine asked hopeful that it would work.

"Yes, I've got it, wait its moving very quickly" Archie said looking at the screen "Why would it be moving"?

At the house inside the surrounding woods Taylor and Lindsay were running for their lives.

"Hurry up Taylor, he's gaining on us" Lindsay said out of breath "Please let there be a road or another house".

"You think this is funny, I should of killed the both of you when I had the chance" the voice screamed very closely to them.

"Lindsay shit... ouch" Taylor screamed "Wait Lindsay I can't move".

"Taylor, no please come on" Lindsay begged placing her arms under Taylor's shoulders "I'll carry you, we go together or not at all".

"I'm telling you I can't move I've hurt my ankle" Taylor said gasping loudly "Lindsay look out".

"Well what do we have here?" the voice asked "I'm very disappointed in you, now you will both have to learn a lesson".

"You? I told you I never wanted to know you" shouted Taylor at the voice she now definitely recognised as Phil's "Leave Lindsay alone".

"Owww" Lindsay screamed "Let me go, please your hurting...".

Taylor looked up to see Phil hitting Lindsay on the back of the head and then putting her over his shoulder and then grabbing Taylor and dragging her back to the house.

"Ouch you bloody moron, pick me up" Taylor growled "If you keep dragging me your going to knock me out for the count".

"That's what I'm counting on" Phil replied laughing "You will be easier to control".

Taylor bit her lip in fear, she watched as Phil threw Lindsay up the porch steps before he dragged her up them, she fell into unconscious soon after.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Back at the lab Sara, Catherine and Sofia were stood in Archie's lab watching the screen showing Lindsay's GPS signal.

"The signal is moving slower again, back in the direction it came from, wait let me get the coordinates" Archie said looking at his screen in sheer concentration.

"Why would they be going back? oh god they tried to escape and now he's got them again" Sara said shaking in fear "God where are the guys? We need to get moving".

Grissom and the guys were walking into the lab, Nick and Greg went to give their blood samples to Mia while Grissom, Jim and Warrick went to find Sara, Sofia and Catherine, they found them terrorising Archie.

"Archie have you got that signal yet?" both Sofia and Catherine asked together.

"Yes, they are on the outskirts of Vegas just off Summerland in the desert an old farm" Archie explained happy he could help.

"Hey Archie" Grissom, Jim and Warrick said announcing their arrival "Have we found the girls then?".

"We have located where Taylor and Lindsay are" Sofia replied placing a grateful hand on Archie's shoulder "Right everyone get your asses in gear and get moving".

Everyone made their way out of Archie's lab and went to the car park and got into two cars. Meanwhile back to the house Taylor wakes up to Lindsay's screams.

"Get off her you pervert" Taylor screamed from the staircase which she was tied too "She's fourteen years old get off her you freak".

"Don't worry your next" Phil said smiling and winking at Taylor "I know there are so many reasons not to do this to my own daughter but quite frankly I don't give a shit".

"Taylor please help me" Lindsay begged from underneath Phil "Run away, get help".

"I would if I could, I'm tied up oh god" Taylor replied sobbing as she couldn't help but watch her best friend being raped by Phil "Mom, dad come and save us".

TBC

Sorry this took so long, I had to change quite a bit on this chapter, some things just didn't make sense, hopefully they do now.

Cody


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note - Thanks to those that have reviewed it is greatly appreciated, especially as this story is now in the hands of my eleven year old daughter Cody, who I must say is doing a great job. Oh and Cody says thanks to those who have reviewed.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Travelling in two cars towards the location where the girls were being held, Grissom, Sara, Sofia and Catherine were in one car, Nick, Greg, Warrick and Jim followed closely behind them, behind both the standard CSI Tahoe's were two ambulances and several police cars all with flashing lights and sirens.

"If he's done anything to those girls, I'm going to kill him pregnant or not" Sara screamed punching the dashboard in front of her.

"Don't you think everyone wants to do that Sara, but if you do where's the justice?" Grissom said stroking Sara's hand "Don't get me wrong I'll want to string him up if he's hurt my two little girls".

Meanwhile back at the house Phil untied Taylor and dragged her to the floor by her hair dumping her hard and forcefully to the floor beside a very quiet Lindsay.

"You sick old man, why?" Taylor asked glaring in disgust at Phil "God you disgust me".

"I said watch your tongue or would you like you friend to be hurt even more?" Phil enquired waving a knife in his right and a hand gun in his left "So as I said your next".

"Get off me" Taylor screamed hitting Phil whilst Phil used the knife to rip at her clothing just as he done to Lindsay "Lindsay speak to me".

"Taylor be strong, I'm getting so cold" Lindsay said her voice getting quieter and quieter "I'll miss my mom, I'm bleeding Taylor".

"What? Wait bleeding? What the hell do you mean?" Taylor asked while kicking and punching Phil.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you, I may of hurt your friend a lot more than you realised" Phil explained howling in laughter "Umm lets think the knife in her stomach".

"You bastard" Taylor screamed trying to wiggle her way from Phil "Get the hell off me!".

"Wrong words Taylor, so wrong now you will pay" Phil said before raping his own fourteen year old daughter.

"Lindsay, help me, take my hand" Taylor sobbed trying to hold out her hand for Lindsay to take "Owww get off".

"I can't Taylor I can't move, hang in there" Lindsay sobbed through moaning in pain "They will find us soon, they have too".

"What gives you that idea?" Phil asked Lindsay as she slumped to the floor "No one knows where you are".

"That's where you are so wrong" Taylor explained through painful tears "Owww you bastard".

"Well, well when I brought this knife and gun I didn't realise I would get two for the price of one" Phil said waving the gun above Taylor's chest "Oh by the way pleasant dreams".

"You will pay for this" Taylor said before slipping into unconsciousness from the pain.

"Taylor I'm glad we become friends" Lindsay said before she also slipped into unconsciousness.

Phil stared down at both the teenagers and laughed to himself, soon he heard the sirens and saw flashing lights heading towards the house.

"What the hell are the police doing here?" Phil asked himself before looking at Taylor and Lindsay "Oh I get it, you little bitches".

Jim stop suddenly and shouted down his car speaker. Everyone else waited to see what happen next.

"Phil Hansen, this is the Las Vegas Police come out with your hands in the air" Jim instructed down the car speaker clearly.

"Forget it" Phil shouted "I'm not going without a fight, which is more than what the girls did".

Before Jim could say anything else everyone heard three gunshots from inside the building, before anyone could do or say anything both Sara and Catherine got out the car and made their way towards the house, Jim stopped them.

"Oh god Lindsay, Taylor" Catherine screamed at Jim "Let me through".

"I'm sorry Catherine you know procedure, we have to clear the building before you can go in" Jim said sighing in the process and looking at the worried mothers in front of him.

"For god sake Jim, screw the rules our children could be dying and your thinking more of procedure" Sara screamed in Jim's face before barging him out the way and running towards the house dragging Catherine with her.

Sara and Catherine ran towards the house seriously worried about their daughters and not about their own safety at that moment. When they arrived at the front door and entered their CSI instincts kicked in.

"Oh my god, hug the walls Sara, god look at all the blood" Catherine said covering her mouth she then spotted Phil's lifeless body at her feet "What the hell?".

"Taylor, Lindsay oh shit Catherine" Sara cried when she saw the girls bodies "Taylor honey wake up please, Gil get an ambulance here now".

"We need Paramedics now" Grissom repeated from the doorway he then turned and ran over to Sara holding Taylor's body "Sara I know it's hard but transfer we need all the evidence we can get".

"Gil, the guy is dead, who cares about evidence" Catherine growled stroking Lindsay's face "Just please save my baby".

Catherine shouted at the Paramedics entering the building, when Sara motioned another set of Paramedics towards her. The rest of the team waited outside patiently for any news.

"We will, can you give us some room?" requested the young Paramedic "Hey Trent get the difib pronto".

"Difib, oh god Lindsay no" Catherine gasped just as Sara did the same.

"Sorry, it's just in case" sighed the Paramedic "Your daughter has lost at lot of blood, I hate to state the obvious but she's been stabbed and shot".

"Can you just get my daughter to the hospital, I want the best dam doctors you have" Sara demanded wagging her finger at the poor Paramedic "And that's for Lindsay too".

Two minutes later and Lindsay and Taylor were strapped to gurneys and in the back of the ambulances and heading to Desert Palms where as Sara had requested the best dam doctors were waiting. Catherine and Warrick in with Lindsay and Sara with Lindsay, Grissom and the rest of the gang followed behind.

"Trent, put your foot down I'm losing a pulse here" screamed the Paramedic dealing with Lindsay.

"Warrick, I can't loose Lindsay, I just can't" Catherine sobbed holding Lindsay's cold wet hand "Please stay with me".

In the ambulance carrying Taylor and Sara to the hospital things were just as bad, the Paramedics were doing all they could for Taylor, just Taylor's body deemed otherwise.

"Mitchell, stop give me a hand I need to get this tube in" screamed the Paramedic "She's not breathing".

"No, no, no if she dies I die" Sara begged rubbing Taylor's hand vigorously "Please don't go just yet, your too young to die your still my baby".

"Luke the tube is in, we need to get back on the road, she's fighting it but I honestly think her injuries are winning" Mitchell explained wiping away a tear from his eyes and then getting back into the driver's seat.

"Mitch go, I'm losing the pulse here and fast" Luke screamed "Miss Sidle I hate to say this but you may have to say goodbye".

"No, I'm never going to say goodbye, it's her fourteenth birthday today" Sara said rubbing Taylor's right hand "She's a fighter she will prove you all wrong".

Luke the paramedic looked at Sara and almost started to cry himself. Luke made sure he checked and constantly checked Taylor's vitals every second. Eventually Luke looked at and said.

"I'm sorry to hear that mam" Luke said patting Sara's hand.

"Will you stop calling me mam? My name is Sara" Sara explained moving her hand away from Luke's.

"Luke we have arrived" Mitchell shouted from the drivers seat "It looks like the other young lady is also having problems".

"Oh god Lindsay" Sara begged wiping at her tears "Not you too".

Luke and Mitchell take Taylor out of the back of the ambulance and straight into the waiting arms of several doctors and nurses, Sara ran after the gurney her daughter was attached to until she was stopped by a Doctor.

"Miss Sidle I know this is hard but could you possibly go with Nurse Kent and we will help your daughter" requested Dr Lord pointing at Nurse Kent.

"Fine look after my baby" Sara said while her eyes followed Taylor and the doctors down the corridor "So what do I do now?".

"Follow me to the waiting room and I will keep you informed" Nurse Kent said patting Sara's shoulder "You know this job doesn't get any easier".

Grissom came running towards Sara and Nurse Kent, before Grissom had even stooped running he started talking.

"Sara, where is she?" Grissom screamed from the other side of the room "What happened I noticed the ambulance pull over and then move again".

"Gil, they had to put a tube down Taylor's throat" Sara sobbed holding on tightly to Gil "The Paramedics asked me to say goodbye to her, I just couldn't do it".

"They shouldn't of said that, how stupid can they be?" Grissom said noticing an upset Catherine coming their way.

"Sara, they won't let me go with Lindsay, they just shoved me in here" Catherine said loudly "What is wrong for a mother to want to spend time with her daughter, when quite possibly it could be her last time".

"You too, Taylor stopped breathing they had to put a breathing tube down her throat" Sara said her sobbing turning in to full blown crying "She looks so helpless".

"Well they had to shock Lindsay her heart stopped completely" Catherine said just before she dropped to the floor sobbing her heart out being hugged by Sara, Warrick and Grissom.

Nurse Kent had briefly left the adults alone, when she came back she found all four of them kneeling on the floor crying, she didn't want to disturb them but had to.

"Miss Sidle, you may go and see Taylor briefly" Nurse Kent explained "But don't stay to long, the doctors need to treat her, room two hundred and one".

Lindsay's nurse then arrived and also didn't really want to disturb the adults but as Nurse Kent had explained this was going to be a brief visit only.

"Miss Willows, you may go see Lindsay, but I'm afraid she has several wires and tubes all over her body" Nurse Roper explained "It maybe a little daunting, room two hundred and two".

Both Sara and Catherine walked out of the waiting area, passing the rest of the team entering and headed towards their daughters rooms, the team just went and sat in the break room with Grissom and Warrick.

"Oh Taylor honey, why did this happen to you?" Sara sobbed stroking her daughters head "I promise nothing bad will never happen to you again".

"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Sidle, but I've been informed I have to do a rape kit" Nurse Kent said with sorrow in her eyes "It wont take a minute, would you prefer to be present?".

"I'm staying right here" Sara said not taking her eyes of Taylor.

In Lindsay's room much the same was happening, the room was silent apart from the noise of Lindsay's heart monitor.

"Come on Lindsay be strong, I'm nothing without you" Catherine pleaded to her daughter.

Both Taylor and Lindsay were in induced coma's, the Doctors believed this was a good thing. Several hours later and Sara and Catherine were back in the waiting area refusing to go home away from their daughters, fearing if they left the building something bad would happen, they didn't need to be out the building for something bad to happen.

"Code red to room two hundred and two, I repeat code red" the Emergency department's receptionist shouted over the tannoy.

"Catherine they just said room two hundred and two, that's Lindsay room" Greg said loudly turning to the rest of the team "What the hell does code red mean?".

Nurse Roper came running into the waiting area out of breath and searching the room for Catherine, she didn't have to look far.

"Oh Miss Willows you are needed in your daughters room immediately" Nurse Roper shouted from the door waving at Catherine quickly "Please come now, we were just about to transfer her to Intensive care unit".

"Oh dear god no" Sofia whispered holding on to Greg's arm "no, no".

"Lindsay, what's wrong please tell me?" Catherine begged the Nurse "Is Lindsay ok?".

"Please Miss Willows you are needed, you will know more when you get there, please" Nurse Roper begged.

"I'm coming with you Catherine" Sara said getting up from her chair.

"Ok can we please go now this is urgent" Nurse Roper pleaded once again.

Just as Sara got to the door her worst fears were realised when the tannoy went off again. Everyone stopped and looked at each other.

"Code red to room two hundred and one, I repeat Code red to room two hundred and one" came the announcement over the tannoy.

"No, I don't believe it not Taylor too, this is just a dream, this can't be happening" Sara screamed leaving Catherine and running in the direction of Taylor's room.

Sara ran into Taylor's room and was stopped by Nurse Kent. Sara tried to push past Taylor's Nurse but she stood her ground.

"Two hundred clear" Dr Reyes announced "Come on, ok another two hundred, clear".

"Oh my god no" Sara screamed from the doorway "No no no please help her".

Nurse Kent looked at Sara and tried not to cry, Nurse Kent had to stay professional although it was extremely hard in some cases, this one especially.

"Dr Reyes is doing the best he can, it looks like Taylor's heart has stopped beating they are just trying to shock it back into sequence" Nurse Kent explained holding Sara's shoulders "I meant what I said about this job not getting any easier".

Next door Catherine was watching the Doctors attempting to restart Lindsay's heart for the second time. No matter what the Doctors did Lindsay's body wouldn't give in to the help.

"Two hundred and fifty clear" Dr Croft announced "Come on Lindsay not again, two hundred and fifty clear".

"Her heart stopped beating again didn't it?" Catherine asked her eyes pleaded with Nurse Roper for the answer "What are her chances of living and just tell me the truth?".

"Honestly with the amount of blood she lost and the fact that her heart has stopped beating twice, I'm afraid it's very unlikely that your daughter will ever wake up" Nurse Roper explained wiping away a tear "I'm so sorry Miss Willows".

"What about Taylor Sidle?" Catherine asked pleading with Nurse Roper to tell her of Taylor's fate.

"I'm afraid Taylor Sidle has equally lost a huge quantity of blood, her heart has stopped beating and her doctors are also trying to restart it" Nurse Roper wiped away another tear and handed Catherine the box of tissues of the table.

"Oh thank god, we have a heartbeat" Dr Croft announced "Right lets move this young lady up to Intensive care straight away".

"Intensive Care?" Catherine asked and almost fainted "At least it's better then an Emergency department".

"Most definitely, if it happens again, which I hope it don't they can control it a lot better than us" Dr Croft explained as he looked at Lindsay "Besides she will need to be fitter for surgery".

In Taylor's room the doctors were struggling to restart her heart. Sara watched in horror. Sara held her hands in front of her and prayed.

"For god sake Taylor" Dr Reyes shouted "Ok three hundred and clear, we have a heartbeat, I want Taylor moved straight to Intensive and we go now".

"Thank you Dr Reyes for not stopping" Sara said in between hiccups and sighing "You never gave up on her".

"Giving up when it comes to children is not in my demeanour" Dr Reyes explained looking at Taylor's weak body" I'll be coming up to see you as often as I can".

Sara nodded and couldn't thank the Doctors and Nurses enough, both Taylor and Lindsay were transferred to Intensive care unit and were being monitored very closely. When they arrived at Intensive care unit the Nurses and Doctors that would take care of both Lindsay and Taylor settled them in and evaluated both girls.

"Miss Sidle, Taylor at the minute seems to be coping, we have her on a ventilator and a heart monitor, if her heart fails again we may have to put her on a heart and lung bypass machine" Nurse Meakin explained as she pulled up a chair for Sara "You may stay as long as you like".

"Thank you, how is Lindsay Willows she's my daughters best friend? I really need to know" Sara asked "The girls mean everything to me".

"I'll just go and fetch Lindsay's nurse and I'll be right back" Nurse Meakin explained going to fetch Lindsay's.

For what felt like a lifetime for Sara, Lindsay's Intensive care Nurse came to see her.

"I understand you are inquiring about Miss Lindsay Willows" Nurse McKee enquired.

"Yes I am, I really need to know" Sara asked pleading once again.

"Well her situation is very much different to Taylor's, as her heart has failed twice already, we have had no choice but to put her on the heart and lung bypass machine" Nurse McKee sighed "Her mother is not taking it well".

"Well would you, if your daughter was lying here close to death" Sara enquired harshly "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Nurse McKee replied "I'll keep you informed"

Sara nodded and watched as Nurse Meakin tended to her daughter with care and attention, which Sara was very grateful for.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Three weeks had passed and there had been improvement from Lindsay, at least she was off the heart and lung machine, but Taylor had suffered a massive heart attack and was in critical condition.

"Miss Sidle, it's been three weeks since your daughter had the heart attack, we haven't seen any improvement, I hate to say this but I'm afraid we can't do anymore for her" Nurse Meakin explained "I'm so sorry, the rest is up to you and Taylor".

"I refuse to turn her machine off just yet, stop pressuring me" Sara replied "I will decide when the time is right, I have a lot of people that are praying for her and I'm not going to let them down, now please don't bring this subject up again".

Catherine started shouting from within Lindsay's room at her Nurse that was assigned to Lindsay, as the doctors predicted Lindsay was starting to wake up.

"Nurse McKee something's happening with Lindsay" Catherine screamed looking at Lindsay "Oh my god she's opened her eyes".

"Lindsay it's ok, wait a second and I'll just remove that tube ok?" Nurse McKee asked Lindsay while smiling "Ok Lindsay when I say take a deep breath and hold it, do so and then when I tell you release it, ok breath in...and out".

Nurse McKee removed the tube from Lindsay and instantly handed her a beaker of water, Lindsay takes a sip and then looks at her mom.

"Mom, where's Taylor?" Lindsay asked still rather groggy "Is she here? I want to see her".

"Lindsay, Taylor suffered a massive heart attack three weeks ago, she may not make it" Catherine explained to Lindsay "Look you have just woke up from a coma, when you feel up to it, we can go and see her".

"I'm up to it now, look I just want to see my best friend ok?" Lindsay demanded "Don't refuse me I need to see her".

"Ok, I must warn you though she looks really bad" Catherine said rubbing Lindsay's hand "You would actually say she looks like an angel, excuse me Nurse but Lindsay wants to go see Taylor Sidle".

"Certainly let me just take the break of your bed" Nurse McKee explained before grunting "These beds are so heavy".

Nurse McKee wheeled Lindsay's bed across the room to Taylor's door and watched as Lindsay's expression changed. Nurse McKee wiped a tear away before talking and then walking away.

"Umm Miss Sidle you have visitors" Nurse McKee said pushing Lindsay's bed into Taylor's room.

"Lindsay, when did you wake up?" Sara asked "Oh I'm so glad your awake, we just need Taylor to wake up and the whole crew will be...sorry I can't do this".

Sara started to sob into her hands, Lindsay hated to see Sara upset because it upset her mother and then upset her, so she decided to give her best friend a talking too.

"Taylor, listen I may not of been such a great person to you straight away, but listen to me now" Lindsay stated frankly "You are the greatest thing that's happened in my life, you are my best friend and if you don't wake up and get your ass in gear I'll personally kick it for you, you hear me?".

"Lindsay honey, was that really appropriate?" Catherine sighed and looked at Sara who for the first time in three weeks had a smile on her face "What's so funny Sara?".

"Oh nothing, it's just I know who to send Taylor too if she needs her butt kicked" Sara said still smiling.

Taylor's monitor changed and everyone stopped for a brief moment when they couldn't believe what happened next.

"Mom, Taylor just touched my hand" Lindsay squealed looking at the adults "I really mean it, Taylor touched me".

"Lindsay Willows don't fool around especially when Taylor is...bloody hell she touched my hand too" Catherine jumped up and started shouting for the Nurse.

Taylor's Nurse ran into the room to find all three girls staring at the monitor and then back at Taylor.

"Ok, what seems to be the problem?" Nurse Lewis enquired looking at Taylor's monitor.

"Taylor just touched my hand, I mean touched it" Lindsay explained to the Nurse "And no before you ask I'm not imagining it".

"Actually you are completely right, look" Nurse Lewis said pointing at Taylor's monitor "It's a bloody miracle, look her eyes are opening".

"Taylor honey, come on baby wake up, I knew I was right not to listen to all those Doctors" Sara explained to Taylor "You have proved them wrong, will she have any outlining issues?"

"Only time will tell, she's still a very poorly girl, I mean having a massive heart attack at fourteen doesn't do her body any justice" Nurse Lewis explained.

"Wait a minute? Taylor, my best friend had a massive heart attack?" Lindsay asked looking at her mom "And what the hell was I doing then?".

"You were equally fighting for your life, you suffered you had two heart attacks which in the end equalled Taylor's one" Sara explained stroking Lindsay's hand "Put it this way we, me and your mom, are very lucky to still have you with us".

"You're lucky? Aunt Sara, me and Taylor are lucky to have you and my mom in our lives, I hope you don't mind me calling you Aunt?" Lindsay enquired fiddling with her hospital gown.

"Not at all, I'm honoured" Sara replied who got up and gave Lindsay a hug and watched while her daughter's eyes adjusted to the light "Come on Taylor honey open you eyes, if you don't open your eyes Lindsay's going to kick your ass".

"Ok Taylor, I'm going to get that tube out of you" Nurse Lewis said "Ok when I say take in a deep breath do it, and when I tell you to let it go do it and we can get the horrible tube out".

Taylor nodded and smiled at Sara and Catherine dancing on the stop, Nurse Lewis instructed Taylor to breath in and out and then removed her tube.

"Mom what happened?" Taylor whispered rubbing her neck "How long have I been out?".

"You have been out for nearly four weeks" Sara sighed and stopped before carry on "You and Lindsay were kidnapped by Phil, he raped you both then stabbed you, shot you and then shot himself".

"He... raped me? I can't remember that" Taylor replied rubbing her head "Then again I can't remember much".

"You both went through surgery to repair the damage of the stabbing and shooting" Catherine explained holding Taylor's hand "But then Taylor, you had a massive heart attack, we almost lost you".

"I had a heart attack?" Taylor asked loudly "You...you almost lost me?".

"We almost lost Lindsay too" Sara sighed looking at the girls in front of her "But the Doctors and Nurses have been great, I've got my daughter and niece back".

"You never lost me mom" Taylor replied "I was just having a long nap".

Grissom looked into the room and asked whether he could enter, one of the other Nurses had told him about both Lindsay and Taylor waking up.

"Excuse me can I come in?" Gil requested from the door "Hi Taylor honey, how you feeling?".

"Mom who is this guy?" Taylor asked looking at Grissom and then Sara before biting her lip "Mom he reminds me of Phil, get him away".

"Taylor honey, it's Gil, your dad" Sara explained rubbing Taylor's hand.

"No it's Phil, he's come back to get me" Taylor screamed moving her hand away from Sara's "Mom get him away".

"Gil sorry you best go" Sara said sighing and giving him a disappointed smile "I'll come and see you soon".

Grissom walked out of the room with tears in his eyes. Lindsay had noticed and spoke to Taylor, while Catherine and Sara watched as Grissom moved away.

"Taylor why didn't you recognise Gil?" Lindsay asked "I mean he's your dad and my uncle, sort of, well he acts like it".

"Go away I don't want to talk about it" Taylor was screaming while punching the air "Get off me".

"Taylor no one is near you" Sara said trying to grab Taylor's arms.

"No he's here now in the room, touching me" Taylor screamed her arms still above her head "Ahh get off, mom please".

"Nurse Lewis come quickly" Sara begged waving at Nurse Lewis "Taylor is having a fit".

"Taylor calm down it's just a dream" Nurse Lewis screamed above Taylor's screams Nurse Lewis turned to Sara "Miss Sidle this maybe a side affect from all the trauma".

"Oh god, why my daughter?" Sara said looking up at the ceiling "Will she ever stop having these fits?".

"Medication will help and plenty of patience" Nurse Lewis explained looking at Taylor "Taylor honey calm down, your scaring a lot of people that care about you".

Taylor carried on thrashing about for at least a few more minutes until she calmed down.

"Umm what...what happened?" Taylor said looking at her mom and then Lindsay who was sobbing "Hey Lindsay why you crying?".

"You don't remember screaming and telling us to go away?" Lindsay sobbed wiping at her tears.

"No, what? Wait? Why would I say that?" Taylor asked rubbing her aching head "I mean I love you all, why would I want you to go away?".

"Because Gil, your dad came in too see you and you went crazy" Catherine explained "You really upset your dad Taylor".

"No I didn't upset my dad, oh no, no" Taylor sobbed attempting to get out of bed "I want my dad now I didn't mean to tell him to go away".

"I'll go fetch him, I'll leave you three ladies for just one second" Nurse Lewis said while walking away.

Out in the corridor Grissom stood with his back towards the door, rubbing his right hand which just a few moments before had smacked a wall with.

"Ouch god dam it" Grissom sighed "Smacking a wall was not a good idea".

"Excuse me Mr Grissom, your presence is required in Taylor's room" Nurse Lewis said looking at Grissom's hand.

"Oh umm thanks" Grissom replied rubbing his neck "Sorry for hitting the wall".

"That's quite alright, remember the Emergency department is two floors down" Nurse Lewis said watching as Grissom walked into Taylor's room.

"Hey Taylor, you ok?" Grissom asked looking at Taylor "You want me to go outside again?".

"No stay here, never ever leave me dad" Taylor begged holding out her arms "I don't want to loose you".

"Aww Taylor honey, you will never loose me" Grissom replied hugging his daughter "Besides who will I take to Disney World when you feel better?".

"Disney World? The real Disney World?" Taylor squealed almost jumping in the bed "Dad can Lindsay come too?".

"Yeah please Uncle Gil, I'll be on my best behaviour" Lindsay pleaded "I would love to go on holiday with you and Aunt Sara".

"Yeah dad, just think a holiday with three beautiful women" Taylor said giggling "Just think of the possibilities".

"Yeah fine ok" Grissom replied laughing to himself "You have only been awake fifteen minutes and you're already ganging up on me".

"Yeah but Uncle Gil, you love it" Lindsay said smiling at her Uncle "Besides it makes you feel younger".

"Well in six months time he will have someone else to make him younger" Sara replied "Taylor honey we were going to tell you on your birthday, your going to be a big sister".

"Righteous, if it's a girl I'll be telling her all the secrets about boys and men and what ones to avoid" Taylor said at a quick speed.

"What if it's a boy?" Grissom asked looking at a happy Taylor.

"Well I'll tell him what not to do to impress a women and generally kick his ass if he gets out of line" Taylor stated looking at Sara "Besides if the baby is anything like me and my mom..".

"It's temper and the hitting would start from the day it's born" Lindsay said finishing for Taylor.

"Oh god, I hope it doesn't kick a hole in me" Sara groaned looking at everyone in the room.

"I would be more worried if you can't see your feet at five months" Catherine said laughing when Sara looked at her feet and then her abdomen.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was now three months later and after getting the all clear from the Doctors, they were finally well enough to go on holiday to Disney World, during this three months Sara and Grissom had found out that they were expecting. A little girl, name couldn't be decided on due to disagreements.

"Taylor you ready yet? Your mom is pacing the floor" Grissom shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll be there in a minute" Taylor replied grunting when she couldn't tie her laces "How does this work again?".

Taylor was trying to fasten her shoe laces but couldn't remember how, this was on of the side affects that Taylor had received from being so ill, Lindsay also couldn't remember how to fasten her laces, Lindsay struggled at her own house waiting for Taylor and her parents to arrive.

"God dam it" Lindsay swore loudly "Why is this so hard? I'm fourteen for god sake not five".

"Lindsay try not to swear, do you want me to help?" Catherine enquired from the bedroom door.

"No mom, have you seen my flat shoes? You know the slip on ones" Lindsay asked looking around the room.

"They are by the door where you left them" Warrick shouted from the living room "You want me to bring them to you?".

"Thanks Warrick, so what you to got planned while I'm away?" Lindsay asked her mom while brushing her hair "I mean you were all over each other this morning at breakfast".

"Lindsay, that's for me to know and your mother to find out eventually" Warrick said handing Lindsay her shoes "You all set kiddo? Sara, Taylor and Grissom should be here soon".

"Yep all set, can you do me a favour Warrick?" Lindsay asked "Can you pack these shoes in for me and I'll keep trying?".

"Anything for you sweetie" Warrick replied packing the shoes in "You got your money, cell phone and camera?".

"Warrick I don't own anything such as I camera" Lindsay sighed "But I do have plenty of money and my cell phone".

"Well we need to change that about a camera, wait here" Warrick said walking out of the bedroom to the living room and soon returning to Lindsay's bedroom "Here I was going to give it you at Christmas but why not use it for this holiday".

"Warrick this is the best, digital camera am I right?" Lindsay squealed in delight "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me, oh thanks so much, you're the best".

"Anything for my second favourite girl" Warrick said just before Lindsay almost flattened him to the floor "Whoa Lindsay, we were both nearly on the floor there".

"Sorry Warrick, I'm just so happy that you and my mom got your head out of the clouds and admitted your love for each other" Lindsay said hugging Warrick "But you did have help from Greg and Nick".

Back at Sara and Grissom house, Sara was moaning at Grissom and generally feeling run down

"God I hate the fact I'm only six months pregnant and already I can't see my feet" Sara groaned rubbing the small of her back.

"If I remember correctly honey, your not all sweet and innocent with this matter either" Grissom said "Besides from what I remember is you enjoyed it just as much as me".

"Dad, stop saying things like that when there's children around" Taylor groaned smiling at her mom "Besides I think you look really nice mom".

"No I don't I look like a house" Sara sobbed "God these damn hormones".

"Mom you do not look like a house, don't make me come over there and sort you out" Taylor said and jumped as a cushion from the sofa was flung at her "Missed me".

"If your sister is a cheeky as you are I know who to blame" Sara said smiling as Taylor blew a Raspberry at her.

"If my sister is anything like me I blame the genes" Taylor replied looking at her watch "So are we going to fetch Lindsay or are we going to sit here and debate whether my sister will be like me?".

"We are going now" Grissom replied turning to Sara "You need a hand to get up Sara?".

"No maybe a crane" Sara grunted laughing to herself.

"You do not need a crane mom" Taylor remarked standing beside her mom "What you need is a big hug".

Taylor beat over to Sara and gave her a big hug and then helped Sara up off the chair and walked with Sara to Sara's brand new family SUV. Sara and Taylor got into the car and both looked at each other in disgust.

After driving to Catherine's house in a record eight minutes listening to Classical music all the way, finally Sara said something.

"Gil will you turn off that classical music, do you want us all to fall to sleep?" Sara asked shaking her head "Put some decent music on, something we can sing along to".

"Yeah dad, I'm falling to sleep here" Taylor said while faking a yawn "Look Lindsay is asleep already".

"I'm not surprised with the Classical music on" Lindsay groaned also faking a yawn "Talk about depressing".

"Ok we get that classical music is not your thing, stop ganging up on me or I'll turn this car around" Grissom said playfully wagging his index finger at Taylor and Lindsay.

"You wouldn't dare Gil, if I don't kill you Taylor and Lindsay will" Sara replied "And I'll only tell them how to hide the evidence".

Meanwhile back in Vegas, Catherine was trying to interrogating Warrick. As soon as Grissom had pulled off the drive a few minutes before Catherine looked at Warrick.

"So Warrick, what do we have planned?" Catherine grinned while Warrick played dumb.

"Catherine I don't know what your talking about, oh would you look at the time" Warrick replied looking at his watch "Nick and Greg are waiting".

"Warrick don't change the subject, what have you got planned?" Catherine asked again.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, anyway enjoy the rest of the day" Warrick said kissing Catherine on her cheek "I know I will".

Warrick walked over to the door and was about to open it when Catherine stopped him and turned him around to face her.

"Warrick Brown do not leave without at least giving me a clue at least" Catherine requested batting her eye lids at Warrick and failing.

"Your a CSI, you can figure it out" Warrick replied waving goodbye "Goodbye babe see you soon".

"Wait don't..." Catherine shouted after Warrick as he closed the door "Figure it out? What's there to figure out? I know I'll ask Lindsay".

_Lindsay,_

_Do you have any idea what Warrick has planned for me this week? He wouldn't tell me, stubborn man, he told me I'm a CSI and I would figured it out, if you know anything please tell me._

_Lots of love mom xxxxxxxx_

Lindsay's phone played it's melody and Lindsay read her message laughed and then wrote her reply.

_Mom,_

_I do know something, but I'm not going to tell you, I promised the guys. Feel free to curse me but as I am currently travelling to Disney World there's not allot you can do. Hehe have fun mom, see you soon._

_Lots of love Lindsay_

_P.S Taylor says hi and she also knows what's going on xxxxxxxx_

Catherine's phone rang and she read her message, cursed her daughter and then decided to interrogate Taylor on her phone.

_Taylor Shannon Sidle,_

_If you tell me what Warrick has planned I'll make it worth your while, whatever you need I'll get you. I wont tell the guys who told me, they will think I've figured it out myself, I repeat I'll make it worth your while if you tell me, or at least give me a clue._

_Love Catherine_

Taylor's phone started to ring, Taylor looked over at Lindsay and giggled read her message then sent her reply.

_Catherine,_

_I do not wish to tell you, blackmailing me will not work, let me remind you I'm Sara Sidle's daughter and I don't crack easily. Hope you have a nice time otherwise see you soon._

_Love Taylor_

_P.S. No one uses my full name if I'm not in trouble so kindly refrain from doing so, see you in a weeks time xxxxxxxx_

Catherine glared down at Taylor's reply and realised the fact she wasn't going to get any information from the two teenagers, Sara turned and looked at the teenagers and smiled,

"You two are very popular today" Sara asked "You don't have boyfriends do you?".

"No, it's only Catherine trying to interrogate us" Taylor replied looking at her mom "With no success I might add".

"Why would Catherine be interrogating you?" Sara asked looking at both the girls.

"It's because Warrick, Nick and Greg plan to surprise her" Lindsay explained "Something about wedding bells, I think he's going to ask my mom to marry him".

"Really?" Sara squealed "Oh I would love to see her reaction to that, how do you feel about it?".

"I couldn't be happier, Warrick is the best thing that happened to my mom" Lindsay replied "I've never seen her so happy and seeing her happy makes me happy".

Meanwhile back in Vegas Warrick walked into the break room to find Greg and Nick sitting down and drinking coffee. Warrick poured himself a coffee and then sat down.

"Hey guys, Catherine was trying to get me to tell her" Warrick said laughing "I told her to figure it out".

Warrick's phone started to ring, when he opened it, it was a message from Taylor and Lindsay.

_Warrick,_

_Please get on with the surprise, we don't appreciate being interrogated. If we come home and you haven't asked her, we both will personally kick your ass, otherwise have fun this week and we will send you a postcard._

_Love Taylor and Lindsay._

Warrick looked at his phone laughed spoke to Nick and Greg and then sent his reply.

_Hi girls,_

_Sorry about Catherine it wont happen again, I'll ask her tonight. Greg and Nick are going to go pick her up soon, Ecklie has given nightshift off (must of got lucky), have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do. _

_Love Warrick, Nick and Greg_

Taylor received her message from Warrick and burst into fits of laughter, Lindsay read the message and also couldn't control herself, Sara asked them what was so funny.

"What's so funny guys?" Sara enquired "Let me in on the joke".

"No joke mom, read this" Taylor requested whilst passing her phone to her mom.

"Ecklie get lucky? What with?" Sara asked "Oh I know a blow up doll, its about the only thing that will go near him".

"Mom that was funny, I've got to send that to Warrick" Taylor said typing quickly on her phone.

_Warrick,_

_You never guess what my mom just said, she said she didn't know what Ecklie could get lucky with then she said with a blow up doll because nothing else would go near him. It's so hard to write this without laughing. Just thought you would like to know._

_See you soon love Taylor xxxxxxxx_

Warrick looked at his phone burst out laughing and handed his phone to Nick and Greg so they could read it, before they realised Ecklie walked into the break room which made them laugh even more. Greg ended up doubled up and Warrick and Nick fell to the floor slapping the ground.

"Shouldn't you three be at home? It is nightshift's time off" Ecklie said "Unless you want to stay and work?".

"No, no we are fine" Nick said in between laughing and struggling to get off the floor "It's just a message that Warrick just received from Taylor".

"Is it a joke, I could do with a laugh" Ecklie said standing still with his arms over his chest.

"You wouldn't if you knew who the joke was about" Greg whispered into Nick's ear.

"I would like to hear it" Ecklie asked again.

"Ok here goes" Warrick said sighing thinking of the lamest joke going "Why did the mummy leave his tomb after three thousand years?".

"I don't know?" Ecklie said looking at nick and Greg.

"Because he thought he was old enough to leave home" Warrick said before starting to giggle insanely again.

"That was funny" Ecklie chuckled pointing to each of the men "Now you three get going".

Ecklie walked out of the break room and into his office, once Ecklie was in his office Warrick, Nick and Greg started laughing uncontrollably and walked out of the break room and too their cars. Nick and Greg headed towards Catherine's house while Warrick went to his to prepare for the surprise of Catherine's life.

Warrick arrived at his house and was looking down at his list, checking them off one by one, Warrick normally didn't get nervous but not everyday would he propose to his girlfriend.

"Ok banner check, ring check, champagne ummm check" Warrick said "My best friends with my girlfriend, yet to arrive".

Warrick stood in the driveway and nit his lip nervously, meanwhile at Catherine's house on the driveway, Catherine was arguing with Nick and Greg.

"Look I've told the both of you I'm not going anywhere" Catherine protested.

"Suit yourself, but there will be several upset people" Greg said turning to Nick "Come on Nick let Catherine go back to whatever she was doing, which was?".

"If you really must know I was trying to think of ways to get Lindsay and Taylor to confess to me about what's going on" Catherine replied before she started smiling at Greg and Nick "Unless you two know anything, of course you would or you wouldn't be dragging me down the driveway".

"What can't your friends want to take you out for a drink?" Greg said trying not to laugh and give the game away.

"Yeah Catherine you're to suspicious about things" Nick remarked looking at Catherine and then Greg "So can we get going? Or we going to have to take you kicking and screaming?".

"Fine I'll go" Catherine said sighing then looked at the scarf that Greg had in his hand "You have no chance putting that on me Greg".

"Ok kicking and screaming it is" Greg said pulling out his phone "You either put this on, or I phone your daughter to tell her you're being awkward".

"Your so dead Gregory Sanders" Catherine said pointing at Greg "And don't think you're getting away with it either Nick Stokes".

"You can kill us later, but now we need to go" Nick replied while Greg burst out laughing.

Warrick was now pacing the driveway he was getting very nervous, which was understandable to say the least. While he was pacing Warrick started talking to himself.

"What if she don't want to come? What if she don't want to marry me?" Warrick mumbled "What the hell is taking so long?".

Warrick pulled out his phone and started to type a message to Greg's phone.

_Sanders,_

_Where the hell are you? I'm pacing the driveway here (don't laugh or I will kick your ass), if your not here in ten minutes I'm sending a search party._

_Warrick_

Greg looked at his phone and then at a blindfolded Catherine who was swearing and then sent his reply back.

_Warrick,_

_You try getting Catherine into a car without getting kicked and punched, good luck in your later life you will need it. We are five minutes anyway keep your hair on!_

_Greg_

Warrick looked at his phone smiled and thought typical Catherine suspicious of things that are not planned by her.

"Gregory if you don't tell me where we are going, I'm going to make sure you never reproduce" Catherine said.

"Catherine we are here, but your keeping that blindfold on" Nick said "Besides who in their right mind would want to reproduce with Greg?"

"Nick who's side are you on?" Greg asked pouting slightly.

"Catherine's, as I matter of fact would like to reproduced and so would my girlfriend" Nick explained happily.

"Nick you have a girlfriend?" Catherine asked "If I could see you I would kick your ass for keeping it a secret for so long, who is it?".

"I'm not saying, we don't want to say anything just yet" Nick replied chuckling silently to himself.

"Nick I know your laughing right now" Catherine stated "I maybe blindfolded but I can still tell in your voice, don't play stupid with me".

"There you are" Warrick whispered to Nick and Greg "Come on in".

"Right if you don't tell me what's going on I swear I'm going to kill you" Catherine said folding her arms across her chest.

"Ready?" Warrick whispered to Nick and Greg from his crouching position on the floor.

Greg nodded and removed Catherine's blindfold he then walked over to pick up the banner with Nick, Catherine stood in shock.

"Catherine Alison Willows, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Warrick asked smiling while holding out the ring.

"Oh my god" Catherine screamed "Yes, Yes of course I will, oh Warrick it's perfect, how did you know what size?".

"Lindsay and Taylor, you know they would make great undercover agents" Warrick replied laughing.

"Or bodyguards, I would give them their first job" Greg sighed looking at Catherine "It would be to protect me from your fiancee".

"Sorry Greg, but you wouldn't tell me where we were going" Catherine replied looking over at the younger man "Did I hurt you when I kicked you?".

"Well if you had got me a few inches to the left" Greg replied looking down south "We wouldn't be having this conversation as I would be a Desert Palms with ice attached to myself".

"I've got to tell the girls Warrick" Catherine stated reaching for her phone smiling all the while.

_Lindsay and Taylor_

_Just a message from the soon to be Mrs Brown. Warrick asked me and I said yes, oh by the way you two are so dead when I see you. Only joking have a wonderful holiday you both deserve it, don't give Gil to many grey hair's, he already has plenty and don't upset Sara or I'll deal with you when you get back._

_Love you loads Catherine aka Mom xxxxxxxx_

Lindsay's phone rang and she read the message to Taylor, they were just on the outskirts of Florida and they were both getting very excited. Lindsay told Sara and Grissom that her mom and Warrick were going to get married, everyone cheered in the car.

TBC

Hi all Cody here, hope you are enjoying this so far? Many thanks to those who have reviewed you make me want to work faster. Keep reading more chapters yet to come.


	4. Chapter 4

After travelling for several long hours, everyone in the car was getting bored, they weren't very far from Florida and Disney World.

"Are we there yet?" Sara asked squirming in her seat "Because I've really got to pee".

"Yeah we are here Sara" Grissom replied rolling his eyes "You're worse than the kids".

Sara glared at Grissom and then burst out laughing when she saw Grissom jump when a park attendant knocked on the window.

"Welcome to Disney World in Florida, may I see your reservations sir?" the tall young blonde man asked "I'm Lucas it's a pleasure to greet you, I see everything is in order, please follow the green arrows it will take you to your complex".

"Thanks" Grissom said rather high pitched as he was still recovering "Green arrows did you say?".

"Yes green arrows, have a pleasant stay" Lucas replied looking at Taylor and Lindsay "Oh here are your free maps and complementary hats".

"Thanks Lucas" Sara smiled and passed a hat each into the back of the car "Here girls put them on".

"Thanks mom, come on dad get going, bye Lucas" Taylor said from the back of the car as it was driving away.

"Umm bye" Lucas said waving at the car and then went to greet the next car.

"You could of warned me, that he was there" Grissom groaned "I almost had a heart attack".

"You're ok dear" Sara replied rubbing Grissom's arm "Right when we arrive to our rooms, don't unpack lets go and have fun".

"Yeah ok" Taylor and Lindsay squealed in unison.

Grissom pulls into their parking space and watches as Sara, Taylor and Lindsay run towards the hotel and reception leaving Grissom to carry all the bags.

"Girls wait, your dad has the booking reference" Sara said looking at Lindsay "Sorry I meant to say dad just to Taylor, Lindsay".

"If it makes it any easier I might as well call you mom and uncle Gil dad" Lindsay replied biting her lip "If you don't mind that is".

"No fine by me" Sara said smiling at Gil "Gil you ok hun?".

"Yeah it's ok girls I'll just carry all the luggage" Grissom said rolling his eyes "You just can't get the staff nowadays".

"Stop moaning and give the receptionist the booking reference" Taylor replied "Besides dad we want to go exploring".

Grissom walked up to the reception desk and handed the receptionist his booking form.

"Welcome to the Disney World Hotel, where we hope to make your stay most enjoyable" the receptionist greeted happily "My name is Hannah if there is anything I can do for you i'm always here and happy to help".

"Hi Hannah, yes can you get my mom a chair" Taylor asked looking at Sara "Oh and maybe something to drink".

"Taylor have manners, I don't think that is quite what Hannah meant" Sara said looking at Hannah "Sorry these two are very protective of me at the moment".

"Well wouldn't you mom?" Lindsay asked "You are after all six months pregnant".

"Oh congratulations, this must be your third child?" Hannah asks "what you having this time?".

"A girl, and after these two this ones a doddle" Sara replied smiling and stroking her abdomen "Lindsay and Taylor are non identical twins".

"Yeah but i'm oldest" Lindsay said folding her arms across her chest and pouting.

"Yeah by at least three minutes" Taylor replied gently digging Lindsay in the ribs "Just because your older don't mean you boss me about".

"How old are you?" Hannah asked both the girls.

"Fourteen" Taylor and Lindsay replied in unison "Come on dad time is a wasting".

"Lindsay, Taylor calm down" Grissom sighed "We are here for a week, sorry about that they are a handful".

"Well I suppose non identical twins would be" Hannah replied busying herself with paperwork.

Grissom looked over at Sara and looked at her eyes and knew that he had to play along, if only he knew what it was about.

"Ok thanks Hannah" Sara said smiling and walking over to the elevator "Come on girls".

"Hey what about me?" Grissom questioned looking down at the luggage.

"You will manage dad, besides we are helping mom_"_ Lindsay said while walking towards Sara and Taylor at the elevator.

"Here let me help" Hannah said picking up some bags "I need a break anyway and as I said always happy to help".

"Thank you" Grissom replies and sighs "Something tells me this is going to be a long week".

"Maybe so sir" Hannah said "But it will be one you'll never forget or those two girls for that matter".

"That's what i'm worried about" Grissom replies "They all can be a bit of a handful".

Grissom, Sara, Taylor, Lindsay and Hannah entered the elevator and stand and wait for the doors to close.

"Ok we need floor three" Hannah said pressing the number three on the pad "Room three hundred and three, third one along the corridor".

"I hate these things" Sara groaned looking around the elevator "I would of preferred the stairs but with my bodyguards here".

"We only want what's best for you mom" Lindsay said looking at Grissom "Isn't that right dad?".

"Yes sure it is" Grissom replied looking at Sara "Sara you ok?".

"Yep will be when...oh finally" Sara sighed when the doors opened "Come on then".

Sara, Taylor and Lindsay ran down the corridor (well the girls ran Sara waddled) leaving Grissom and Hannah with the luggage, Sara and the girls went into the room exploring the home for the week.

"Wow look at the size of that bath" Lindsay said staring open mouthed at it.

"You could fit all of me in there without it being a problem" Sara remarked smiling "Can't wait to try that out later".

"Ok, so everyone's settled" Hannah asked from the doorway "Everyone got their hats and maps?".

"Yes thanks Hannah" Sara shouted from the master bedroom "See you again soon, thanks for the help".

"No problem, hey Taylor, Lindsay behave for your parents" Hannah said smiling at the teenagers "Don't lead them to insanity".

"We won't" Lindsay and Taylor both shouted from the bathroom.

Hannah closes the door and walked back to reception smiling, a few minutes later she sees Taylor, Lindsay and Sara walk through reception followed be Grissom.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Meanwhile back in Vegas Catherine looks over at Nick and starts to question him.

"Umm so Nick" Catherine said smiling "Who is the lucky lady?".

"I'm not saying, unless she feels she wants to" Nick looked at Catherine and started laughing "Look Catherine your interrogation of Taylor and Lindsay didn't work and it's not going to work on me either".

"Well i'm a CSI, I'll figure it out eventually" Catherine replied before grinning evilly "Or better yet I can beat it out of you".

"Warrick would you control your fiancee?" Nick said "Look i'm going now, you coming Greg I'll drop you off back home".

"Yeah lets leave the two love birds alone" Greg said "Hey we don't want to be telling Lindsay to expect a new brother and sister anytime soon, especially if we witness it".

"Greg, shut up" Catherine growled throwing a plastic cup at Greg's head.

"Violence will get you nowhere Catherine" Greg said looking at Warrick "Have fun Warrick".

Before Catherine could reach Greg, Nick pulled him out of the house and into his car.

"Greg you never learn do you?" Nick said patting Greg on his shoulder "Hey thanks for not spilling the beans about my girlfriend".

"No problem, when you going to tell the rest of them?" Greg asked "I mean why am I the only one that knows?".

"That's because you happened to come into the room when we were embracing" Nick replied chuckling "I will never forget the look on your face, it was priceless".

"Ecklie's face was just as bad" Greg replied also laughing "I mean you broke his heart, you took his girl".

"His girl, she wouldn't go near him with a ten foot barge pole" Nick said looking at his best friend "Fine we will tell them all when Sara and Grissom gets back, you think you can hang on that long?".

"I've been hanging on for a year, i'm about to lose my grip" Greg replied looking at Nick "Don't worry I'll tighten my grip".

"You better, cause if you let it slip to anyone" Nick said smiling when he saw Greg's worried face "Catherine won't kick your ass she will".

"Fine point taken, grip very tight" Greg replied "So do we hear wedding bells from you and your mystery woman?".

"Greg I wouldn't push your luck" Nick warned Greg "Or you will be walking".

Greg looked at Nick and pouted and pretended to cry "I can't walk in these shoes, they are new and boy do they hurt".

Nick pulled into Greg's driveway laughing waited until Greg was indoors and pulled off.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Meanwhile in Florida Lindsay and Taylor running after a giant Tigger , much to the dismay of Sara and Grissom.

"Aww look Lindsay it's Tigger" Taylor squealed pointing at the huge Tigger "Come on I want to meet him".

"You can't be serious Taylor?" Sara asked looking at her excited daughter "You're fourteen not four".

"Yeah maybe I am fourteen but god you have to love Tigger" Taylor replied turning to Lindsay "You coming Lindsay?".

"Yeah definitely because Eeyore is right beside him" Lindsay replied "I so want a cuddly toy of him".

"Ok girls go over and say hi" Grissom said smiling at the happy teens "We will wait over here".

"It amazes me how mature they both can be one minute and the next" Sara said pointing at the girls "They are running around after two people in a Tigger and Eeyore suit".

"Yes if it makes them happy" Grissom replied "I'm happy, now if you excuse me i'm going in the shop to buy ourdaughters a little surprise".

"Gil, what you going to get?" Sara asked "If your getting the girls something can I have a Winnie the Pooh bear please?".

"What was that about being mature one minute and childish the next?" Grissom asked walking into the shop.

"Hey mom, we got our photos taken with Tigger and Eeyore" Taylor explained looking at Sara "Yes before you say we do realise they aren't real".

"But one can dream" Lindsay said "umm mom where has dad gone?".

"I don't know he was here a second ago" Sara said trying not to laugh and give the game away.

"Ok, well we are going over the street to buy an ice cream" Lindsay asked smiling at Sara "You want one mom?".

"No thanks" Sara said smiling "be careful".

"Mom we are only just over the road" Taylor said rolling her eyes "Ok we will be careful".

"Sorry do you mind if I join you on this bench" a young women asked.

"No feel free" Sara replied looking at the women "You had a bad day?".

"No the best, just i'm tired" the women groaned rubbing her feet "I'm Kelly".

"Sara, pleased to meet you" Sara replied shaking Kelly's hand "So who are you with at Disney World?".

"My husband and two daughters" Kelly explained "Who are you with? Apart from those two lovely girls over there".

"My fiancée and my two daughters" Sara explained feeling her unborn daughter kick "Oh I best not forget this little one too".

"Oh congratulations" Kelly said smiling at Taylor and Lindsay "So how old are your daughters? Mine are thirteen and fifteen".

"Taylor and Lindsay are both fourteen, they are non identical twins" Sara said trying not to laugh "what's the names of your daughters?".

"Well my fifteen year old is Celeste and my thirteen year old is Paighton and they are crazy on Tigger and the rest of the gang" Kelly explained.

"Hi honey, got the girls their surprises" Grissom said looking around "Where are they anyway?".

"Over at the ice cream parlour, Gil honey I would like you to meet Kelly" Sara said looking at both Grissom and Kelly "Kelly this is my fiancée Gil, father of my daughters".

"Hello Gil, your daughter's are very pretty" Kelly said smiling at Taylor and Lindsay again "They are very polite".

"That they are" Grissom smiled he was getting used to the fact of Lindsay calling him dad "Maybe we should give the girls their presents Sara".

"Yeah ok, but where's mine?" Sara said pouting that made Kelly laugh.

"Anyway thanks for the chat Sara, see you around" Kelly said getting up off the bench "Good luck with this baby".

"Thank you Kelly" Grissom shouted after her "Taylor, Lindsay come over here a minute, please".

"Ok dad" both girls said in unison.

"I have a surprise for my three favourite ladies" Grissom explained as Taylor and Lindsay sat beside Sara "So first off Sara honey just as you requested a Winnie the Pooh, Taylor for you your very own cuddly Tigger and last but not at all least Lindsay you have your very own Eeyore".

"Aww thanks dad" both Taylor and Lindsay squealed in unison "Your the best".

"Thank you Gil" Sara said looking at Gil "But where are you going to sleep now? Now that I have my Winnie the Pooh".

"Oh great i'm sidelined by a stuffed animal" Grissom groaned.

"You will be fine" Sara replied smiling at Grissom "I'll share".

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Once again back in Vegas Nick walked into his house he shared with his girlfriend.

"Honey i'm home" Nick announced loudly as he walked in through the front door.

"Hello, but sorry i'm not your type" Jim snorted and looked at Nick then Sofia "So this is the boyfriend Sofia?".

"Yeah, Nick's my boyfriend" Sofia replied smiling at a shocked Nick "So you have no need in doing a background check, as you already know him".

"Well this secret is getting, well not a secret" Nick said "I best tell Greg to relax, he's not the only one that knows now".

"Don't worry Nicky boy" Jim said "I won't say anything but if you do anything to hurt Sofia, so god help me I'll kick your ass, is that clear?".

"Crystal clear sir" Nick replied looking at Jim and Sofia "We finally got Warrick and Catherine together".

"What you mean together?" Jim asked looking at Nick "If I'm not mistaken they are dating".

"Well Warrick proposed to Catherine thirty minutes ago" Nick said smiling at the turn of events leading up to that point "Greg nearly had to go to Desert Palms for corrective surgery, oh and the best part is Catherine said yes".

"It's about bloody time" Sofia said happily "We are going to have two weddings then, Warrick's and Catherine's and Sara's and Gil's".

At Warrick's house, Catherine and Warrick were sat on the sofa having a quiet moment to themselves.

"So Warrick what would you like to do now?" Catherine asked stretching her tidy aching body.

"Food would be ideal, then who knows what else could happen, this is Vegas after all" Warrick stated snuggling into Catherine.

"Indeed it is" Catherine mumbled her head resting on Warrick's shoulder.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The week had passed smoothly Gil, Sara and the girls were travelling back from Disney World with a car full of cuddly toys that Sara, Taylor and Lindsay won. They were just on the outskirts of Las Vegas, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Sofia, Greg and Jim are waiting in the driveway of Sara and Gil's house, Sara and Gil had no clue the team would be there to greet them.

"You know this is strange" Greg remarked looking at everyone on the driveway "Why are we stood on the driveway of Grissom's house?".

"It's because we have missed them" Catherine replied rolling her eyes "Plus they need to know about Nick and Sofia, I told you I would find out eventually".

"Yeah only because you threatened to castrate me" Greg said placing his hands on his private parts.

"I didn't threaten you Greg" Catherine said looking at Greg and pointing at him "You can be such a baby".

"Me a baby?" Greg repeated "Who was the one in the break room stomping her feet because I wouldn't tell you about Nick and Sofia?".

"You were stomping your feet Catherine?" Nick asked smiling "If you really wanted to know you could of asked us".

"I was not, I repeat I was not stomping my feet" Catherine said folding her arms across her chest "If you really must know my feet were hurting so I was stomping them to make them feel better".

"Well that's a excuse and a half" Warrick said looking at Catherine who was glaring at him "Oh look they are here, saved by the car".

Grissom pulls into the driveway, but only just as there was four other cars on it and six eager people waiting for them.

"How sweet is this a welcome home party" Sara said looking around the driveway "Are Nick and Sofia holding hands?".

"They sure are" Taylor and Lindsay replied at the same time before Taylor continued "Come on I want to see your mom Lindsay, you got her present?".

"Yeah, she absolutely loves Goofy" Lindsay said "I can't believe I won him".

"I thought Lucas won it for you?" Taylor asked looking over at Lindsay "I mean he really liked you".

"Taylor shut it will you" Lindsay whispered "Besides I could always tell your mom and dad about Callum".

"Sssh" Taylor whispered looking around the car then smiling at Lindsay "They were very cute brothers though".

"Yeah I know, I'm so glad we got their numbers" Lindsay said spotting her mom and Warrick and walking over to them "Hi mom, dad how you doing?".

"Oh Lindsay I've missed you so much" Catherine said hugging Lindsay tightly to her chest.

"Umm mom air" Lindsay groaned taking in a deep breath when released "Thank you".

"So Aunt Catherine I hear congrats are in order" Taylor said standing beside Lindsay "So you going to kill us then?".

"No I'm not going to kill you" Catherine replied slipping out of her shoes and looking at the teenagers "But I am going to get you and tickle you to death".

"Oh my god Lindsay run" Taylor shouted then giggling as she ran in the direction of the gate to the garden "Come on Aunt Catherine come on and get us".

"Watch it Taylor" Catherine said grabbing hold of Taylor around her waist.

"Get off that tickles" Taylor giggled wiggling out of Catherine's grasp "Aunt Catherine please it tickles".

"Fine" Catherine said hugging Taylor and stroking her hair "That will teach you to respect your elders".

"Mom?" Lindsay asked tugging her mom's arm "Where do you get the energy from?"

Catherine never answers Lindsay, instead Catherine grabs hold of Lindsay and starts tickling her, Grissom shouts from inside the house.

"Would you three kids, come inside?" Grissom said looking at Catherine "Catherine act your age".

"Touchy Gil" Catherine replied slightly out of breathe "Can't I have fun with my daughter and her best friend?".

Catherine walked back into the house and looked at Grissom, Sara tapped Catherine on the shoulder.

"It's ok he's not happy" Sara explained "Lucas the lad that greeted us and sent us off scared him".

"He shouldn't creep up on people in cars to say goodbye" Grissom said sighing "What I want to know who the hell was the guy called Callum doing there, is it their policy to say goodbye to people in twos?".

"It might be dad" Taylor said biting her lip and looking around the room "Excuse me a moment".

Taylor walked out into the garden and started muttering to herself, Sara knew something wasn't right with Taylor so quietly followed her outside.

"Dam it, how am I going to tell dad about Callum?" Taylor groaned "Mom, will be fine I hope, it's not that hard get a grip Taylor".

"Is this just for you or can I join in?" Sara said smiling as Taylor jumped.

"Umm?" Taylor said biting her lip again "umm, well you remember Lucas?".

"Why wouldn't I?" Sara replied "He was a very polite young man even though he scared your dad twice".

"Ok, anyway" Taylor said "while we were on holiday I met his brother".

"I take it that's Callum?" Sara asked then giggling.

"Mom this isn't funny" Taylor said "Well he asked me out and I said yes, but mom he's eighteen".

"Eighteen? Taylor your only fourteen" Sara said quickly sighing "Sorry carry on".

"Well Lindsay liked Lucas" Taylor said "Lucas asked Lindsay out, and that's why we have too many soft toys".

"How old is Lucas?" Sara asked nodding her head in understanding about the truck load of cuddly toys.

"He's also eighteen, they are twins, they spoilt us rotten, they want to come to Vegas to see us more" Taylor said frowning "But dad, he will scare Callum off".

"You will need to tell your dad" Sara said placing her hand on Taylor's shoulder "And Lindsay will have to tell Catherine and Warrick, I want to witness that when it happens".

"You're not mad are you mom?" Taylor whispered "I mean I really like Callum and he really likes me".

"I'm not angry, i'm glad that you have found someone that cares about you" Sara said "Just be careful, I think you know what I mean".

"Eww mom, don't worry I won't" Taylor said making gagging noises "Besides Callum is a gentleman plus he would get sent to prison for doing it".

"That's true, he sounds to be a very mature boy" Sara said nodding her head in approval "Aww my daughter is in love".

"Mom Sssh" Taylor whispered looking at the back door "you can so childish at times, but I'll allow it".

"Why thank you" Sara said looking over her shoulder "Come on everyone's looking at us".

"Ok, can we tell dad later about Callum?" Taylor asked pointing at the gang "I don't want two hundred million questions while everyone's here".

"We will wait, don't you worry" Sara said turning around and walking slowly towards the backdoor with Taylor "Besides I want to be the only one seeing his face when you tell him".

"What was his reaction when you told him you were pregnant?" Taylor asked hooking her arm threw Sara's.

"Put it this way, i'm glad he was sat down" Sara said laughing "He looked liked he was going to throw up".

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was now two months later, Taylor had told her parents about Callum and Lindsay had told her mom and Warrick about Lucas. Lucas and Callum visited their girlfriends several times throughout that two month period and had even found the time to help Grissom decorate and fix Caitlyn's baby furniture, finally after much debate the soon to be addiction to the Grissom family had a name.

During those two months Gil and Sara had married and Taylor changed her last name from Sidle to Grissom. Warrick and Catherine had a quick wedding they thought no point in waiting, Lindsay also changed her last name to Brown, it was summer break for both girls so they made sure that Sara stayed comfortable in her last month of pregnancy.

"Mom you ok?" Taylor asked "Is Caitlyn kicking again?".

"Yep she sure is" Sara replied groaning "You were never this active when I was having you".

"Just shows that I was laid back" Taylor said smiling at Sara "Wouldn't quite say that now".

"So is Callum coming to see you again?" Sara asked rubbing her expanding belly "I mean he's really keen on you, and he has spent so much money on Caitlyn especially all the Disney stuff".

"Well he thought carrying on the Disney theme would be a good idea" Taylor stated "I honestly don't know whether he did it for Caitlyn or himself actually?".

"Well I don't mind a bit" Sara replied "I did say I wanted a Disney theme for Caitlyn and guess I got what I wanted".

All of a sudden the doorbell rang, Taylor went to answer it and found Callum at the front door with a big Tigger and Winnie the Pooh in his arms.

"Hi Taylor baby" Callum politely said popping his head around the teddy bears to speak to Sara "Hello Mrs Grissom I come baring gifts".

"Callum I've told you plenty of times call me Sara" Sara explained looking at the two massive teddies "Callum and another thing we have asked you to stop spoiling Caitlyn"

"Sara, these aren't for Caitlyn" Callum explained placing them on the floor "They are for you and Taylor".

"Oh" Sara said rubbing her neck "Umm thanks Callum, do you have to go back up to Florida or would you like to stick around?".

"I don't have to go back for at least eight weeks, either does Lucas" Callum explained "He's over at the Brown's residence as we speak".

"I can't get used to the fact that I'm Sara Grissom and Catherine is Catherine Brown" Sara laughed and then groaned as Caitlyn kicked her once again "You can play soccer when you are older at the moment mommy wants her kidney where it is".

"She's not playing soccer mom" Taylor stated "She's going to do ballet and do girly stuff".

"What like you?" Callum replied "You beat me at basketball and Lucas at softball".

"I didn't say that I couldn't do those things I just don't want Caitlyn getting hurt, is that such a bad thing to ask for?" Taylor stated.

"No Taylor" Sara replied hugging Taylor "I think your going to fit into the big protective sister mode very well".

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Three weeks later and Sara goes into labour, Sara held Taylor's hand while travelling in the car to the hospital Sara also hit Grissom a few times while Callum drove, which he was thankful for.

"Gil, I'm never letting you here me again" Sara screamed as another contraction hit "I hate...hate you!".

"Sara hate is a very nasty word" Grissom replied smiling at his wife.

"Gil now would not be the best time to piss me off" Sara snarled and then groaned just as another contraction hit "Caitlyn Rose Grissom get your ass out here and stop causing me pain".

"Mom can you let go of my hand just a bit" Taylor grumbled winching as Sara squeezed her hand tightly "Callum are we there yet?".

"Yes were here, I'm going to get a wheelchair and a nurse" Callum explained jumping out the car and running off in the direction of an unoccupied wheelchair.

"Owww" Sara screamed hitting Grissom hard with her free hand "Gil Grissom i'm going to kill you!".

"Ok Mrs Griss..sorry Sara your ride to freedom awaits you" Callum said giggling at the situation in front of him.

"Don't be a smart ass Callum" Sara groaned turning to her bemused daughter "Taylor honey can...can you? Oh crap my waters just broke!".

"Nobody panic" Callum shouted almost hyperventilating "Sara's water has just broke don't...don't panic".

"Callum stop hyperventilating" Taylor said slapping Callum and turning to her dad "Dad get your ass moving, if you hadn't noticed already your wife is in labour".

"Oh for crying out loud" Sara growled "Shall I just give birth here on the sidewalk?".

"No sorry Sara" Callum replied rubbing his face where Taylor slapped him "Onward".

Callum pushes a screaming Sara into the Labour and Delivery suite of Desert Palms while Taylor drags Grissom, Taylor being the only one of sound and mind gets her mom settled into her room.

"Hello Sara Grissom is in labour" Taylor shouted over the screaming from Sara.

"Well if you fill out these papers we can get your mom settled" The receptionist asked handing Taylor the papers.

Taylor promptly threw the papers back at the receptionist, the papers fell to the floor behind her.

"To fill papers out you have no chance" Taylor again shouted over her mom's screams of pain "If you hadn't noticed you have a heavily pregnant women about to give birth and unless you want to deliver this baby, get a doctor now!".

"Please go straight through to room two hundred, it's all ready and a doctor is waiting" The receptionist said laughing at the scene in front of her.

Taylor started shouting instructions to the two men walking slowly behind them obviously both in shock, while she tried to comfort her mom.

"Callum, dad get a bloody move on" Taylor snapped "Mom will have the baby before you ever get here".

Everyone in the waiting area, giggled as Taylor, Sara, Grissom and Callum went out of sight.

"Owww Gil I need you now" Sara cried in pain "Oh where the hell his he?".

Grissom spoke for the very first time since Sara announced at home that she was in labour, as he spoke Taylor rolled her eyes at Callum who coughed to hide his laughter.

"I'm here" Grissom said quietly "How are you?".

"If that's not the most stupidest...Owww question you have ever asked me" Sara snapped "How do you think I feel? I'm in labour you idiot".

"Umm mom" Taylor said smiling and pointing to Callum "Me and Callum will wait in reception and I'll phone the rest of the guys, ok love you mom, dad if you don't get a grip I'll kick your ass".

"Yes, yes sorry Taylor i'm focused" Grissom replied stroking his grey beard.

"You better or so help me god" Taylor said waving her fists at her dad.

Before Taylor could finish her sentence the Doctor walked into the room, Grissom smiled at the Doctor, the Doctor smiled back.

"Hello I'm Dr Francis, right Mrs Grissom I'm going to see how far along you are "Doctor Francis explained "Well your at seven centimetres now, so not got long now".

Thirty minutes later and Doctor Francis was getting scrubbed rub, waiting to deliver Sara and Grissom's baby. After having one last check Doctor Francis looked up at Sara from the foot of the bed.

"Ok Sara bare down and give me a real big push" Dr Francis explained encouraging Sara as she pushed.

Sara did as she was told and then the Doctor asked Grissom if he wanted to see his daughter's head being born, he agreed. Grissom took a look seen just a big blob of brown hair and fainted.

"Oh bloody typical" Sara groaned in between her contractions "I'm the one doing all the work and he feels it's time to collapse on the floor..owwww Gil".

Grissom starts to stir when he hears the cry of his tiny baby daughter, trying to stand up he looks at Sara and smiles, Sara smiles back ignoring the fact her husband was still kneeling on the floor.

"You did it Sara" Grissom said kissing Sara's hand "Oh i'm proud of you".

"I'm proud of myself" Sara replied looking at her husband "You were no help I might add, how's your head?".

"Sore" Grissom said as he sighed then promptly burst into laughter "Don't tell anyone".

"Don't tell anyone" Sara stated "I'm going to tell everyone".

Meanwhile out in Reception Taylor and the rest of the gang were waiting for any news, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Jim, Callum and Lucas were pacing the floor. Basically they were following each other like chickens, Catherine, Sofia, Taylor and Lindsay were sat in their chairs watching the guys and laughing.

"Guys you're pacing" Taylor said giggling as they all stopped and looked at her "You're making the Reception untidy, please come on sit down".

Without even bothering to question Taylor all six men sat down, well just about, when Grissom put his head in the door and noticed Warrick, Nick, Jim, Callum, Greg and Lucas hovering above their chairs.

"Caitlyn Rose Grissom was born ten minutes ago weighing a healthy eight pounds six ounces, mother and daughter are doing fine" Grissom proudly explained looking at the rest of his family.

"Dad why do you have a band aid on your forehead?" Taylor asked looking at Catherine and giggling.

"I don't want to talk about it" Grissom replied "Your little sister wishes to meet you".

Taylor walks with her dad from reception into Sara's room and gives her mom a big hug and picks Caitlyn out of her crib. Grissom left his girls alone and went back to the rest of the gang in Reception.

"Hi Caitlyn honey" Taylor whispered to the small infant "I'm your sister Taylor, don't worry about mom and dad they are good people, mom why does dad have a band aid on his head?".

"He fainted" Sara said in between giggles "He went to see Caitlyn's head being born and he passed out".

"Oh wait till I tell the guys" Taylor bellowed with laughter "This will keep them going for weeks".

"I know" Sara giggled but then was interrupted by the cry of Caitlyn wanting to be fed "Someone's hungry, here Taylor give Caitlyn to me, you may stay".

Taylor stayed in the room with her mom and her little sister and watched while Caitlyn nuzzled into her mom's breast and when full, fell to sleep, Taylor put Caitlyn back into her crib beside Sara's bed and climbed in beside her mom and both fell into a restful sleep.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was now two years later, Sara, Taylor, Caitlyn and Gracie were on their way to their dentist appointments. Taylor was sat up front, watching everything Sara did, at sixteen she wanted to learn how to drive. Two year old Caitlyn and one year old Gracie were in the back buckled into their car seats.

"Momma" Caitlyn said loudly "Gracie just threw up".

"Caitlyn honey mommy can't pull over just now" Taylor explained grabbing Caitlyn's tiny hand.

Sara couldn't help but smile at her two year olds comment "I'll stop when we get to the gas station".

"But momma it smells" Caitlyn groaned "And I don't think it's just sick, she's pooped too".

"Caitlyn, mommy can't pull over just yet" Taylor replied turning in her seat to look at Caitlyn and Gracie "Might I suggest you open your window".

"Ok" Caitlyn said before groaning "Are we at the gas station yet it really smells in here".

Gracie just sat in her car seat gurgling, she only being one year old couldn't quite talk yet, but seemed to be enjoying the problem she caused.

"Five minutes ok?" Sara said "Can you wait that long?".

"Of course momma" Caitlyn replied smiling showing off her pure white teeth "Can I have some sweeties for being a good girl?".

"No, we are going to the dentist" Sara explained "Besides if you're good your dentist will give you a lollipop".

"Mom do you find it strange that when you go to the dentist" Taylor said "After he's done his check up he then gives an already hyper two year old a lollipop?".

"It is weird" Sara stated having a quick glance over at Caitlyn "But I'm not going to argue with a hyper two year old that has inherited our fiery temper".

"Yeah I just hope Gracie doesn't get it" Taylor said smiling as Gracie hiccupped "By the way did dad ever find his razorblades?".

"Yeah he found them in Gracie's diaper bag" Sara replied giggling "Caitlyn said she did it, I couldn't tell her off because I thought it was funny".

"You're not the only one" Taylor laughed "Caitlyn can pull some pretty good pranks and she's only two".

"Yeah and I wonder who taught her that Taylor Grissom" Sara said tapping Taylor lightly on the arm.

"Who me?" Taylor asks pretending to be shocked "You must be mistaken I'm an angel, it just so happens my halo slips on occasion".

"Your no angel Taylor Grissom" Sara replied winking at her daughter "But that was a nice try".

"Cheers mom" Taylor groaned folding her arms across her chest pretending to pout and be upset "Great to know who's side...mom look out".

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Back at Catherine's house Grissom was trying to arrange a surprise birthday party for Sara with the rest of the gang.

"So Sara has no idea we are doing this?" Greg asked for the tenth time already.

"No Greg, hence the name surprise party" Nick said laughing as his friend "God you can be so clueless at times".

"I'm clueless you didn't even realise Sofia was pregnant" Greg replied "If that's not clueless I don't know what is".

"Look Greg when you find a women and live with her" Nick said looking at Sofia "Then you know when to be clueless and when not to be".

"Guys will you stop fighting" Sofia said turning to Grissom "God help me I'm going to have two kids at home not one".

"Be thankful you don't have three women at home" Grissom said rubbing his neck "I'm so thankful Caitlyn hasn't had terrible twos, Gracie is so bubbly it's cute and Taylor well Taylor is Taylor and don't get me started on Sara".

"I'm thankful I'm still a bachelor" Greg said smoothing out his shirt "Means I can flirt".

"How can you say flirt?" Warrick said "When your chat up line is, do I know you? If not want to get to know me better?".

"I've had several girls say yes" Greg replied puffing up his chest "And then the others just laugh in my face, but hey it's their loss".

"If you believe that Greg your more delusional than I thought" Catherine stated shaking her head and rolling her eyes "So when does this party start?".

"Well Sara is taking the girls to their dentist appointments across town and then she's coming here" Grissom explained "Hopefully Caitlyn won't be hyped up on sugar".

Everyone nodded and giggled knowing fine well what a two year old hyped up on sugar could do, back to the girls and Caitlyn was screaming while Sara was trying to stay awake.

"Momma, Gracie, Taylor" Caitlyn screamed "I want my daddy".

"Umm" Sara groaned "Caitlyn honey you ok?".

"No momma, why isn't Gracie crying?" Caitlyn sobbed looking around the car "Why is Taylor quiet? Momma what happened?".

"I..i don't know baby" Sara moaned looking out the car windscreen "Mommy can see people coming over too us".

"Hey you ok?" A young girl asked looking in the truck before turning towards someone "Adam get over here there's kids in the truck".

"Mommy i'm scared" Caitlyn wailed from the back seat "Gracie wake up!"

"How old are your children?" Adam asked the young girls boyfriend.

"They are sixteen, two and one" Sara replied sniffing "My sixteen year old and one year old aren't moving, please help them!".

"What's your names?" Adam asked trying to keep Sara awake.

"Taylor, Caitlyn and Gracie" Sara winched in pain holding her head "Owww my head hurts and my names Sara".

"Mommy I want daddy" Caitlyn wailed from her car seat "Taylor wake up, I need to go potty".

"Ok help is on it's way" Adam said turning to his girlfriend "Hey Rebecca see if you can calm down the little one in the back".

"Coming" Rebecca replied running up to the car and smiling at Caitlyn "Hi honey I'm Rebecca what's your's?".

"I'm Caitlyn" Caitlyn sobbed wiping her nose on her pink cardigan "Why isn't Gracie moving?".

Caitlyn tried to move in her booster and wailed in pain, rubbing her belly.

"Caitlyn baby, try and stay still" Rebecca said rubbing Caitlyn's hand "I tell you what I'll have a look at Gracie".

"Taylor too" Caitlyn sobbed still rubbing her belly "And my Momma".

"Ok darling, Gracie come on honey wake up your big sister is worried about you" Rebecca said to Gracie before turning to Taylor in the front seat "Taylor wake up so that Caitlyn knows you're ok".

Neither Gracie or Taylor make a sound Rebecca can see that they are still alive because they were both breathing, Adam noticed that Sara was slipping in and out of consciousness a possible sign of a head injury, Caitlyn looked ok on the outside, but on the inside it was a whole different matter.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

At Catherine's house the gang are eagerly waiting the arrival of Sara and the kids, little did they know that they had just been in an horrific car pile up. Three cars and one large delivery truck, had crashed into each other, or quite frankly the truck smashed into Sara's car and then the other two. Everyone at the scene was trying franticly to keep Sara and Caitlyn awake, Taylor and Gracie had received the worst blows as the truck had hit their side first. A young Police officer had the sad duty of informing Grissom that his family had been in a car accident and may not have survived, he understood that it was always harder when it was one of your own.

"What is taking so long?" Greg groaned "Do you think Sara remembers to come here after the dentist?".

"Yeah she knows Greg" Grissom replied looking at the youngest member of his team "Are you eager to surprise my wife?".

Before Greg could reply at that moment the doorbell rang, Sofia goes to answer the door and sees Officer Grant at the door with tears in his eyes.

"Umm Sofia, is Gil Grissom here?" Officer Grant asks trying to keep control of his emotions.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Sofia asked something clicking in her mind "Is it Sara and the girls?".

"I would prefer to speak to Gil please" Officer Grant requested sighing once again and looked as if he was going to cry.

"Gil the door is for you" Sofia said quite alarmed.

"Tell Sara to come in" Grissom shouted from the living room.

"Gil it's… it's not Sara, you really need to come to the door" Sofia said looking at Officer Grant.

"Ok Sofia what's the panic?" Grissom asked seeing Officer Grant at the door "Officer Grant what are you doing here?".

"Gil, this is not going to be easy to say" Officer Grant said sighing before continuing "Sara and the kids have been in a car accident".

"You what?" Grissom shouted this brought the rest of the gang to the door to witness Grissom falling to his knees crying "How are they? Are they at the hospital?".

"Sara and Caitlyn have been taken to Desert Palms" Officer Grant explained "They are struggling to get Gracie and Taylor out their side of the car was almost crushed".

"Shit crushed!" Nick asked holding onto Sofia "By what?".

"A drunk driver in a deliver truck" Officer Grant stated looking at Grissom "I'm so sorry Gil there was no easier way to say it, if you want a police escort to the hospital we need to go now".

Gil just stayed on his knees sobbing, Catherine and Warrick pulled him to his feet and walked him to their car, the rest of the gang got into Greg's car and travelled silently to the hospital once they arrived at the hospital Catherine and the gang ran into the hospital and into reception following a very upset Gil Grissom.

"Sara Grissom where is she?" Catherine asked before Grissom could "Where is Caitlyn Grissom?".

"Are you family?" The Receptionist enquired looking at the large group in front of her "If not i'm afraid you will have to sit down".

"Sit down?" Catherine screamed pointing to Grissom "Sit down? His wife and three daughters could be dying and your telling us we aren't family, we are the closest family you will ever meet, now where are Sara and Caitlyn Grissom?".

"They are both extremely Ill" The Receptionist replied looking at Catherine and the rest of them "Mrs Grissom is in a coma to reduced the swelling in her brain and Caitlyn is having surgery to stop internal bleeding, I'm so sorry".

"Have my daughter's Taylor and Gracie arrived yet?" Grissom asked still sobbing his heart out.

"I don't know, please wait here and I'll get the doctor that's dealing with your family" The Receptionist explained before walking down the corridor and speaking to the senior doctor in charge. The Receptionist and Doctor walked back to the Reception desk.

"Mr Grissom, my receptionist Diana tells me you inquiring about your daughters Gracie and Taylor" The doctor enquired receiving a nod of the head "All I know is Gracie has been flown in from the crash site, her injuries are extensive, Taylor is still trapped and my team and the fire fighters are doing all they can to get her out".

"How bad is Gracie?" Grissom asked openly crying in front of lots of other men the Doctor included.

"I've been told by the paramedic with her that when that truck hit your wife's car" The doctor explained while wiping a tear away "That Gracie was the first to get hit, she's not breathing and they are trying to restart her heart".

"No!" Grissom screamed falling to the floor once again "No not my baby, she's only one".

"I'm sorry Mr Grissom, when I have news on your daughter Taylor I'll come and find you" The doctor said before briefly looking at the big group in front of him and wiping at his tears.

Grissom was sobbing on the floor, he couldn't believe that in a short space of time that his family were seriously Ill, he hoped none of them would be taken away from him.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The accident was all over the news Grissom and the gang were sat in the hospital reception, where they have been sitting for two days straight. Nobody had bothered to go home and change, they all decided that they were needing at the hospital, everyone said whatever else needed to be done in their life's would wait.

The TV was on in the waiting area and on the news was details about the accident.

News flash

_Tragedy stuck two days ago too many families in Vegas, the Roberts family on their way back to Vegas from their holiday all tragically lost their lives at the scene. Terry and Kim Hudson also died tragically on collision, they were a happy new married couple coming back from their honeymoon, and two members of the Grissom family also lost their lives, everyone in Vegas sends their sorrow to their families and to Gil Grissom for his loss._

"It should of been me" Sara wailed hitting Grissom's shoulder "What did they do?".

"They didn't do anything honey" Grissom replied stroking soothing circles on his wife's back "We will miss Taylor and Gracie, but we have Caitlyn to think of".

"How are we going to tell her that her sister's are dead?" Sara said wiping at her face "How can a two year old understand that?".

"I know, I don't want to tell her either" Grissom replied looking at his wife "I mean when the team found out I've never seen them so quiet, Callum took it really hard".

"Everyone did Gil" Sara said sobbing once more into Grissom's shoulder.

Flashback

_Grissom and the gang were sat in the Reception area, when Doctor Frazer walks in and explains that both Gracie and Taylor had died five minutes ago. Taylor's heart failed her as it was still not one hundred per cent fit after her ordeal at fourteen years old and Gracie never regained consciousness form the accident at the crash. Doctor Frazer let the gang or he said 'family' into to see the girls. Catherine was the first to speak._

_"They look so peaceful" Catherine sobbed "Why them? why our girls?"._

_"It hasn't sunk in yet" Warrick said rubbing his tidy face and letting tears flow " I mean last week Gracie walked, she had so much to live for they both did"._

_"Gil, I'm so sorry" Callum sobbed holding Sara's hand "I'm...I'm so sorry I've lost the love of my life"._

_"I want to kill the drunken idiot that hit the car" Lindsay screamed through her tears "If I ever get my hands on him"._

_Sofia walked over to Taylor and held her hand stroked it for a few seconds and then spoke._

_"If my child is anything like you" Sofia said stopping to control her emotions "I'll be honoured, you were my friend, you were my girl you...you were our girl"._

_Sofia kissed Taylor's head and then walked over to baby Gracie and held the tiny tot in her arms._

_"Gracie you were too young to realise what effect you had on us" Sofia sobbed her emotions getting the better of her "Especially on me...I changed your first diaper and I helped your mommy bathe you i'm...i'm so sorry your my little angel and you will be forever in my heart"._

End flashback

It was now the day of the funeral Sara and Caitlyn have been realised from hospital to attend Taylor and Gracie's funeral, the whole Las Vegas crime lab and Las Vegas Police Department turned up to pay their last respects to Taylor and Gracie

Grissom helped his wife and two year old daughter into the funeral car and then it made it's way to the funeral home, following the two cars in front carrying the bodies of Taylor and Gracie. There was several cars following, mostly standard CSI issued Tahoe's or Denali's and several police cars. Grissom turned and looked at his wife who was playing with Caitlyn's hair. Grissom then looked at the two cars in front of him, the cars then disappeared into the tunnel in front and that was when a loud bleeping noise rang in his ears.

It was then that Grissom realised it had all been a horrible dream, no not dream nightmare and he found he was covered in sweat and to find Taylor being fed by a nurse and Gracie being changed.

Caitlyn and Sara had been quite lucky, Caitlyn had bruises from her operation and the impact from her seatbelt and Sara was missing part of her hair and had bruises from the imprint of her seatbelt, Grissom was relieved to still have all four of his girls and was thinking of who to trust with what he just dreamt.

TBC

Sorry it took so long I've been Ill, but I'm all better now. I had to change an awful lot in this very long chapter, sorry about that. Just didn't know where to end it.

The updates will take longer now as I've got to try and think of where to go with this now, any suggestions are greatly appreciated, got to give me some credit I am only eleven and this wasn't my original story I just borrowed it, revamped it and reposted it on my mum's account.

Sorry for the long author's note I guess, just I like to talk.

Love Cody


End file.
